WILD CAT
by Alegra101
Summary: Olivia is a free spirit, kick ass environmentalist, Fitz is someone who's been around all of her life. Their families worked together forever, but he hurt her long time ago. She's back into his orbit, feistier than ever. Does he have what it takes to tame this wild cat who had him smitten for years! An AU Olitz story!
1. Chapter 1

"Do you plan to throw that away?!"

Fitzgerald Grant stopped his movement with a crumpled piece of paper in his hand. Am I dreaming?! A door to his office have closed with a bang and there she was, the woman he wanted for years, "wild cat" Olivia Pope.

"I'll win two points if I put it in!" he had a smirk on his face that could win him a war.

_Put it in?! Is he freakin' kidding me?! _Olivia frowned at the remark and thoughts that appeared in her mind.

"You'll win four points if you recycle it!"

She approached his desk and just one glance at her legs in a short skirt made him missed the whole trash can. _Oh, great!_ Olivia laughed at his annoyed face. His secretary came in breathing like she run a marathon.

"I'm sorry, Sir! She distracted me..."

"It's OK, Lauren! Olivia is a friend."

_A friend indeed!,_ she rolled her eyes and that didn't escaped him. Fitz looked at her trying to seem as calm as possible, although every fiber in his being wanted to run his fingers through her silky hair. It's not the time...He cleared his throat and got up from his leather chair.

"What can I do for you, Livvie?"

_Livvie..._The word and his tone saying it went straight to her core making her sit on the edge of his desk so she doesn't faint. Last time he called her Livvie changed her whole world upside down. Ten years...Ten years of daydreaming about Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III in most inappropriate positions...

Olivia closed her eyes leaning back completely forgetting that he is behind her standing above his desk. She got back to reality when her shoulder bumped into his firm chest. She didn't dare to move.

_Mother of God! _ Fitz became religious in an instant, inhaling a sweet smell of her shampoo. What is this?, he wondered, "_Apricot_!", he smiled at that revelation and leaned even closer to her. He finally let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Her hair was different from what he remembered. Not curly, but straight, so silky that he wanted just one thing, to touch it and find out is it gonna wrap around his fingers like that night in 2004.

She felt like an insecure girl from ten years ago feeling his warm body so close and that smell of his perfume. _Armani_..., a small smile appeared on Olivia's face thinking of that bottle she purchased thinking about him one day. She never did things like that, things that normal girls do when they're in love.

_LOVE?! Oh, snap out of it, Pope!_, she chastened herself for thinking of Fitzgerald Grant and love in the same sentence and ripped herself from the haze of his warmth, moving closer to the door.

Fitz felt like someone has poured an ice bucket on his head with the loss of contact and her change in demeanour.

"Why is my grandfather's office locked?!", there was anger in her eyes.

_Here's that feisty Liv again_! He clinched his teeth at the accusing tone.

"Because no one is using it!", he replied, "You know that, Liv."

She band over to pick up his bundle of paper near the trash can and he felt a lump in his throat, with just a glimpse of her sexy caramel legs. _Damn_! Like a school boy with his first arousal he stuck hands in pockets trying to hide his "enthusiasm" over Liv's legs.

To his shock, she didn't throw the paper into a trash can, but unfolded it and put it in her bag.

"What else are you recycling back there?!", Fitz smiled.

Comment was welcomed with Liv's stone face-as usual. Once, he made a mistake thinking she can be soft and nice, once...He's paying a high price for that mistake ever since.

"There you are, Fitzy!"

His grandmother stormed into office in the cloud of Chanel no.5. Linda Grant had a grey hair, good 80 years of life behind her and was pretty close to sit in a rocking chair on a porch somewhere.

"I can't believe it", she yelled, "you have these security monkeys to prevent your own grandma from getting to see you! They've asked for my ID, just so you know!"

Fitz smiled and kissed his grandma on the cheek.

"This is an insurance company, granny, not Disneyland!"

"And I'm the main shareholder!", she frowned.

"You have to come more often and "the monkeys" will get to know you!"

He turned to Olivia looking very amused by the door and the blood in his veins began to boil again. _Keep it cool, you horn dog!_

"Your grandpa's office...what do you need there?!"

"I need an opened door, please!"

_Now I know what Titanic felt like crashing into that iceberg!_

Fitz examined her face. Clark Pope was her grandfather, but that wasn't a good enough reason for him to let her roam around the office of one of the insurance company's co-owners. He, as an executive director of Philadelphia's "G&P insurance" had a lot of responsibilities.

"You better show him your ID, honey!", Linda Grant stepped in, "This place is worst than an airport! You're such a pain in the ass, Fitzgerald!"

Fitz sighed. Grandma Linda was right. As a relative, Olivia had every right to take any personal belongings of her late grandfather. Why did he had the urge to protect her when he didn't even had a clue if she needed protection?!

Olivia looked at him with eyes so cold she could freeze an ocean. Wild cat. He smirked, remembering a nickname he gave her a long time ago. The cleavage on her silk blouse was deep enough to put him on sensory overload. Just thinking of her perky breasts made his member jump.

_Come home with me, Livvie..._

His voice from ten years ago was still on repeat in her sleepless nights. She cleared her throat.

"The keys, Fitzgerald!", she managed to sound firm, although granny Grant made a silly face that made Olivia sound harsh impossibly difficult.

Clark was your friend, you owe him!, thought Fitz. Still, there was just one slight problem with Olivia's request. He started to explain.

"Look Liv, there's nothing..."

"You refuse to open his office for me?!", she stared at him with a death glare.

"No, but...", he tried, but she was persistent.

" Than unlock it, please!"

I give up. Fitz sighed.

"If it'll make you happy..."

"It will!", she rolled her eyes at granny Linda.

Fitz walked to his desk, took a key from one drawer and let granny go out first. Olivia stormed beside him leaving him to inhale that sweet smell of apricots again. He followed her like a hypnotized man.

If there ever was a reason to start a war in the world, that would be for the existence of Olivia Pope's thighs, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia sighed deeply pacing the hallway in front of Linda and Fitz.

_Thank God he accepted to let me in to grandpa's office!, _she thought.

He let her win that argument way too easy. She remembered him being way more feisty. Her stomach was still doing flip flops from their hot encounter before Linda came barging in.

_What would have happened if she didn't came?!_

The very thought of it made her knees weak an she tripped.

"Oh, fuck!", earned her a giggle from Linda. Luckily, Fitz was fast on his feet and grabbed her by her waist before she flew to the ground.

"Got you!", he spoke with his sexy baritone voice somewhere above her left ear and her blood began to boil. She felt weak in his hands, completely incapable of standing any longer.

He may have had strong chest and a body of Greek God under that suit, but Fitzgerald Grant was her enemy!

She felt it and became even more infuriated. His erection was pressed against her lower back, reminding her of who the man behind her is. Olivia turned around a looked into his stormy blue eyes.

"Are you freakin' kidding me with THIS, Fitzgerald?!", she grunted between her teeth, trying to avoid Linda hearing everything.

By Fitz's amused smirk it was obvious that he knew what she meant by THIS. His hands were still around her waist.

"You think HE is kidding, Livvie?", he licked his lips looking straight into her eyes.

_I hate you!, _she wanted to yell, but the warmth building in her core was preventing her from moving.

"Who's kidding, who?! Damn it, I don't get anything these days!", Linda yelled with frustration, ripping them away from their fantasy land for the second time in one day. "How long is this damn halfway, Fitzy?!", Linda was rambling and walking. Olivia was going after her caught up in her own thoughts.

OK, he was gorgeous and sexy , but she knew who he really is. A man with no morals! She knew it best. He was baked and roasted with the rest of her greedy cousins from Pope Oil.

Finally they stood by one door. She needed to concentrate on the reason she's here. It was an important one. Olivia needed to find an annex of her grandfathers will. Without it, the will is going to be executed the way it is now. Finding the annex could prevent the madness. Olivia saw on the field what an oil spill can do to the environment and it was horrifying. Her grandfather saw it too and it had changed him forever. It changed them both. He wanted the land in Vermont, that Pope Oil had, to be transformed into a wildlife refuge. He died before ever putting that wish in his will. If she doesn't find that annex, her cousins will surely ruin everything. It was Olivia's dream to fulfill her grandpa's wish. Annex existed, she was sure. Hell, even Linda saw it! Everyone at Pope Oil knew about Clark's wish to turn that land into a wildlife refuge, but they were too selfish and money greedy. Even her parents.

Annex existed, but it wasn't at her grandfathers attorney, not at his house, company's office, she checked all of those for herself. The only hope was this old office at the insurance company, which Clark Pope co-owned with Fitz's father.

Linda will recognize it in no time!, Olivia was smiling nervously. That's why she told her to come. Fitz is going to be so surprised to see on which side is his grandma!

Fitz passed by her to unlock the door and with a hint of his perfume hitting her nostrils, she forgot about everything. She watched his strong hands put a key to the lock and started wondering if they would be that skillful with her body. Eyes pierced to his strong, masculine profile, she noticed a couple of wrinkles around his beautiful blue eyes.

Yes, he was ten years older than her. And she was thirty three. He was in college when she was in school. When he came home, she was in boarding school in England. When she came back, he was married and living in New York. He divorced his wife when she was engaged. They never had a chance of anything else except a heavy make out session one time...

All of a sudden, she felt the strongest desire to reach out her hand and touch his face, to feel his soft lips on hers, to...

She wanted to slap herself for her betraying thoughts. May God have mercy on her soul if she ever become so desperate to reach out for Fitzgerald Grant! She felt sick to her stomach knowing that he still had this power over her, just like ten years ago, after all he's done to her.

In the meantime, Fitz opened the door to Clark's office, letting Olivia enter first. He had an amused smile on his face that wasn't easy to read. While passing beside him, she glanced at his muscular body and every fiber of her being trembled. Her hand was on autopilot, heading towards his firm chest just to feel him for a second. _I'm not engaged anymore! I'm not..._

She shook her head in disbelieve of her own actions and entered the office. She felt like someone has pull the ground from her feet at the sight.

Bookshelves, walls, tables...everything was empty! Not even a book, a photo, nothing. It was swept. She hurried to a massive wooden desk and open one drawer. Empty! That infuriated her even more. She turned around and stepped into Fitz's personal space barely breathing.

"What the Hell did you do?!", she was giving him a death glare. He didn't know whether to be scared or turned on.

"I did exactly what anyone in my place would."

"Really, Fitz! Can't you see that this was a big shock to Liv?!", Linda scolded him. He was so calm Olivia wanted to slap the living shit out of him.

"Grandma, I try to tell you both that Clark's office is empty. Next time I'll try using a sign language, maybe then you'll understand!"

Olivia slipped into her grandfathers chair.

_You sure have won a battle with Fitz, Olivia! He's mocking you right now!_

All the papers were in the hands of her cousins. Now she'll never make her grandpa's wish come true.

"Who did you send Clark's stuff to?!", she asked hopelessly.

"Nobody!"

Olivia jumped to her feet.

"Nobody?!", she stared at him with her eyes wide open. Fitz explained.

" When I asked your uncle Hal what does he want me to do with your grandpa's personal items and other stuff, he just waved his hand like 'whatever'. You know Clark wasn't really that active in this company and his office here was more a thing of formality. So, I've packed all of his belongings..."

"Oh, I like you, Fitz!", Olivia jumped from joy, hitting him on the chest. "You are really smart, brilliant and practical! So, where are grandpa's stuff? In a safe of a bank?"

Fitz raised his eyebrows at her sudden change of behavior and compliments flow. He wished those would last a bit longer. But, no luck.

"At my house.", he said almost afraid of her reaction, then decided to man up. "They're at my house." He sounded more firm this time, looking at his amused grandma. Want some popcorn while you enjoy the show, granny?!

Olivia looked at him with suspicion. _At his house?! _She was sure she'd find the document in grandpa's office. This new information scared her.

_Does he even know what he's got in his possesion?!_

"You can come tonight and take everything you want, Livvie!", he smiled like a Cheshire cat.

_Livvie...Here we go again. _She wanted to slap him or say something to offend him, but this was Olivia 2.0, not a stupid, inexperienced girl from ten years ago.

She leaned against Clark's massive table in silence. God knows who was more surprised by her calm reaction, Fitz or Linda.

_Maybe, just maybe, he still doesn't know what he's got!_

She glanced up and down his body unconsciously licking her lips in the process. Fitz wanted to push his granny through the door and have Olivia screaming his name right there on Clark's dusty table.

"What time?", she asked breaking the spell. Her voice was filled with something Fitz was sure he imagined it.

"Around eight. Come to dinner." His grandma silenced a giggle after hearing his voice.

Olivia knew she had to shuffle some plans for tonight and that was not a problem. Problem was she had to be super nice to him. _I could totally do that!_

"Great!", she stood up and walked passed him through the door. Being nice to Fitzgerald Grant was dangerous. She knew that. But, she was willing to play the game for a while.

"Linda, you should come to." She's gonna need some help for sure.

"I thought you'd never asked!", Linda smiled following her through the door.

Olivia giggled then froze, once she took a glance at Fitz's angry face leaving him in the office. She knew that she will pay for this one day, in a way she can't even imagine now.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello my dear Gladiators, Olitzers...First of all let me thank you all for reading and especially commenting this story. It means a lot to me since it's my first fanfic and I was scared shitless to post it! ;) I'm so far out of the English speaking countries you wouldn't believe, so I'm sorry for all my typos or grammar mistakes. I'm just a Serbian Gladiator.**

**I have a solid storyline for our babies. It's gonna be a romantic comedy apparently, with a bit of fluff. I have to admit I was inspired by our miserable Olitz from s3 and start of s4. It's all pretty devastating, so I wanted to bring some light and fun to them. Shonda is making them unhappy on her own pretty well. :/ **

**I don't own Scandal or these characters, Shonda Rhimes does (if I did, you know Fitz would be divorced and making jam and babies with his boo long time ago!;)**

**Also, there's no freakin' Olake here! Maybe Joke as a guy from the past, but he's a non-factor (like on the show;)! Mellie is Fitz's ex wife here, but idk if I have nerves for her bs! Enjoy, my dear** **friends!**

Dinner at Fitz's house wasn't quit what she expected. It was much worse...

Olivia prepared herself for an intimate evening. Felling completely disgusted by herself, she stormed through her closet like a tornado, trying to find what to wear. Nothing was pretty enough, sexy enough. Finally, she was satisfied choosing a tight, yellow mini dress that showed off a perfect amount of cleavage and her toned legs. Hair and makeup were changed a few times until she realized what she was doing. She was making herself pretty for Fitz! That didn't help her mood. Cursing herself in the mirror she decided to lift her hair in an elegant bun.

She almost felt sick after she entered Fitz's house and found out the true nature of his dinner call. First of all, she knew they wouldn't be alone, she invited his grandma, but she never expected more people. Apparently, she was invited to a businesses dinner with Fitz's lawyer, John and his wife, Amanda. Oh, the wife...

Amanda was sitting across Fitz and didn't stop sending him seductive glances all night long. Her husband was so engrossed in a conversation with Fitz and Linda that he didn't noticed at all.

But Olivia noticed, and every time that horny fake blond looked at Fitz she wanted to punch her in the face.

Fitz responded to Amanda's questions politely, but with distance. Olivia couldn't decide whether he was uninterested or just preparing the field for attacking later. Deep down, she couldn't really blame the woman for flirting with him. He looked perfect.

He was in a blue shirt with white stripes and black pants. She loved him in blue. The color was making his blue eyes even more beautiful and stormy, his curly hair was restless as ever, making her hands ache with want to run them through it. A sweet memory crept up upon her mind...

As a ten year old she use to hide behind her grandpa's oak tree and watch Fitzgerald Grant dance with girls at her family's famous New Year's parties. She was twirling in her long princess gown, fantasizing that she would once be that girl he hugged so tight with his strong arms.

She didn't even noticed that Fitz is looking at her with a softest expression on his face. Their eyes locked across the table and she felt her heart racing. _God, she is beautiful!, _he thought, wanting nothing more than to escort these people, including grandma out, so he could spend eternity looking into Olivia Pope's dove eyes.

"Time for a dessert!"-Linda Grant announced cheerfully and soon enough brought it to table. Olivia had a few bites of Linda's delicious strawberry pie and a cup of coffee, thinking in full speed of a plan how to just get her grandpa's belongings and run away. She wanted to punch Fitz in the face for not telling her what kind of dinner he had in mind. She canceled her tequila night with Abby and Quinn for this!

"Did you say something sweetie?!"-Linda asked her, enjoying her pie.

"No.-Olivia replied shooting death glares at amused Fitz and persistent, horny Amanda.

Linda looked at the lawyer's wife, then Olivia with a meaningful expression on her face. Olivia couldn't figure it out. _Maybe Linda wants us to drag that fake blond outside and kill her?!, _she smiled. That sounded perfect to her. And it would revive this dinner for sure.

Suddenly, Fitz stood up putting his napkin down.

"Would you please excuse Olivia and me for a few minutes. We have some urgent issues to take care of. Granny, could you please be a good host while I'm gone?"

"Of course.-Linda smiled and turned to the man on her left. "John, who's winning the Kentucky derby?!"

Amanda's bored face didn't escape Olivia while she stood up to follow Fitz.

Olivia was happy to get away, but not so happy feeling Fitz's hand on the small of her back.

"Few more minutes and I was ready to dig a tunnel out of there!", he left out a deep breath closing the door behind them.

Olivia looked at him suspiciously.

" You should've let me know that you have guests tonight. I wouldn't have come for dinner. I could've just picked up Clark's stuff."

"And let me die out of boredom on my own?! C'mon, Livvie!", Fitz smiled looking like a GQ cover model. She crossed her arms preventing him to see how she was shivering from the mere look at his torso. He took it as a sign of her anger.

"Look, Liv...To be honest, I totally forgot about this thing. It's one of those mandatory businesses dinners with no urgent themes to talk about, but they still have to happen. I enjoyed your company. Thank you for comming and saving me. I'm available to save you from your boring meetings anytime!"

He was being so cute at that moment that she couldn't fake being mad anymore.

"I'm holding you to your word!"

"I'm counting on it.", he smirked.

"Just so you know, I've dropped my tequila night for this, Grant!"

He stopped walking in a very dark hallway. The thought of Olivia taking tequila shots, in this drop dead tight dress made his pants twitch.

"I can do tequila shots with you...", he said with a low seductive voice that made her want to run for the hills. He was extremely close and she felt his body heat radiate on her breasts. He imagined himself putting salt on her thighs and licking them clean before drinking tequila and the lemon... He had few ideas about the lemon placement that made his member jump for joy in his pants.

"I think..." Olivia started talking, but all of her thoughts went out the window when he grabbed her by her hips and brought her closer.

"Don't think..."-Fitz's lips were just a few inches away.

The party at the dinning room laughed loudly and that got Olivia back to Earth.

"I think that you're not a good host. I'm keeping you away for too long."-she moved away from him with a big effort. "Where are Clark's stuff?!"

Fitz sighed deeply cursing the day he agreed to company dinners.

"In my garage."

He took her through the kitchen to his garage, hitting the light switch and shining down on his car collection.

_What a snob! _Olivia felt disgusted walking past Corvette, Mercedes and a BMW. _The amount of pollution, dear God! _She wanted to throw up. She drove a Prius and she felt responsible for unhealthy environment.

Fitz took one box from a shelf and put it on his Mercedes. Olivia's plan was to just grab that box, put it in her trunk and go, but now standing here, curiosity took over. She opened it and came across an old photograph in a frame of her grandpa and her. She was about twelve years old when that was taken.

She sighed heavily trying to control sudden wave of emotions. Fitz heard it and turned around, completely terrified to see one tear rolling down her cheek.

"Livvie!"

He was next to her putting his arm around her in no time, trying to console her, but actually really confused with what he saw. He pulled out a handkerchief out of his pocket and put it in front of her nose.

"Blow!"

"You blow!", she snapped at him, pushing his hand away and whipping her tear. "Really Fitz, it was just a tear! You don't have to call the ambulance!"

She paused looking at his hurt expression, deciding to change her tone.

"I'm sorry, Fitz. You were just being nice to me and I acted like a bitch!"

" I understand. Clark was my friend."

She smiled and he got the impression she had soften up a bit towards him. That was a pleasant change. Fitz was very much aware of her body so close to his. He felt like the air between them was pushing his chest like a hurricane. The scent of vanilla from her body lotion was feeling his nostrils. The unexplainable urge to feel her closer to him took over his mind mixed with desire to protect that tiny woman from every hurt in this world.

"I'm OK now, Fitz.", stone cold Olivia Pope was back with an iron armor around her heart. He was sick of this cat and mouse game they've played. He grabbed her tight by her waste and look deeply into her eyes with frustration and desire.

"I've only asked you once to make love to me...", his baritone voice hit her straight to her core, but she tried to break away from his hug.

"Yeah, three weeks before my wedding!", she finally found the power to move away from him.

Fitz grabbed a smaller box from the shelf and almost threw it down on his car. He was angry.

"You weren't married still."

"That doesn't mean it was OK!", she wanted to scream, but instead started to look through the box, trying to numb her frustration. "I had an obligation to fulfill."

" Well, your obligation fell apart before it even begun! That was clear to anyone with eyes!"

Olivia looked at him with an expression worthy of his grandma. He knew he was out if line with that last remark.

"Becoming one of Fitz Grant's fan girls was never high on my life achievements list!"

"Oh, you have wounded me, miss Pope!", he put a hand over his heart with a faux dramatic look. He started walking towards her in his full sexy swag until she hit his Mercedes with her back.

"And you've always were one of my fan girls, weren't you, Livvie?", there was that low baritone of his making her heart beat like crazy. Now his stormy grey eyes were locked on her browns.

"Fitz, I need to go...", Olivia was looking at his shirt only to find his chest hair even more distracting than his eyes.

"What are you so afraid of, that you'll find out you're attracted to me?"

"I am not..."

"Let's just put that theory of yours to the test then."

He reached out grabbing her face between his strong hands and shut her mouth with a kiss before she had a chance to say anything. At first she fought him, trying to play the ice queen, but then his masculine smell wrapped her in a haze and she responded with equal intensity.

The full-throttle punch of the kiss jolted his system into drive, churned in his belly, snapped through his blood. Her body fit his like a glove like he knew it would. He had a sense of that ten years ago and now he was ready to explore more . The hum of frustration in his throat came from the barrier of their clothes.

Olivia was in heaven feeling his tongue challenging hers with the taste of the scotch he had earlier. She wanted that strong body of his on her, the taste and the scent of it. Fitz's hands were getting restless going under her dress to her panties. He felt her thong was damped with her wetness and that made him devour her mouth even more aggressive. Olivia filled up a long time fantasy of hers to run her hands through his curls, making him moan in her mouth. He pulled her up on the hold of his Mercedes and the box she explored minutes ago fell to the ground with a loud bang.

Olivia jumped back on her feet, fixing her dress in panic. Fitz needed a moment to compose himself.

"There goes your theory!", he smiled trying to avoid the awkwardness that filled up the garage.

"Well...you seem sexually deprived, that's for sure!", she snapped at him feeling angry at her own lack of control. She got back to snooping around the box.

"I don't know, Livvie. My sensors could tell you a thing or two about our little make out session." His body was still on fire and Fitz wasn't even trying to hide his obvious erection.

She was silent. She just looked at the box.

"Cat got your tongue?!", asked Fitz. "Why don't you tell me what you're looking for so I could help you find it? You know, four eyes, better than two, all that jazz."

"Why don't you go back there and continue to make googly eyes with that fake blond friend? She sure would enjoy it!"

She started to throw things from the box frantically.

"It's not here! Damn it!", she yelled.

"What's not?!", he was confused.

"The annex!", she blurted out, then covered her mouth with hand. "Never mind!"

"Annex?! Olivia, what the hell are you talking about?!", he was annoyed.

She couldn't avoid it anymore. She sighed.

" The annex of my grandfather's will."

"Clark wrote an annex?!", Fitz was truly shocked.

"Yes."

"But why it isn't at his lawyer? The will was read months ago."

"I don't know Fitz, but it isn't, I've checked. Maybe he put it on a side somewhere to re-read it again."

"How do you even know it exists?", he was confused.

"Because your grandma saw it!"

"Really?!"

"Really! Fitz, enough with the 3rd degree!", she was getting anxious, "Clark had a large portion of the land in Vermont which he wanted to protect, turn it into a wildlife refuge. But, he didn't put it in his will. If I don't find that annex, that land will be turned into a land mine!"

"I know", said Fitz remembering the arguments about it, "But Clark wanted that..."

"No he didn't!"-Olivia was back in his space fuming with anger. "Family knew that he wanted to protect the land with me, but they are refusing to do so because it isn't acknowledged in a will. Pope Oil has destroyed the entire population of sea turtles in the Mexican Gulf with a oil spill. Do you remember those headlines, Fitz?! Not to mention those miles of destroyed sea coast. That accident changed my grandfather. He didn't want something like that happening ever again!"

He looked at her completely mesmerized. He loved how passionate she was about the environment, about life itself. He especially loved how good she felt in his arms. But this was not a subject to discus now. She was upset.

"I remember that accident very well. Clark insisted that Pope Oil pays for a complete cleaning of polluted areas. It cost you over ten million dollars that year."

She moved away from him disgusted. Ice was beaming through her eyes.

"Livvie?"

"Thanks for an economic disaster reminder, Fitz! I almost forgot about it."

She took her grandpa's photograph and went towards the garage door.

"I forgot things like that from time to time. Thanks for the dinner. It was delicious."

Then she walk away, leaving him speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello my dear Olitzers, Gladiators...I hope you're OK after this weeks episode of Scandal. I'm not...Therefore, I wrote and wrote, trying to get that stupid Joke and his rants out of my head. So this loooooong chapter happened. I wasn't sure if I was going to write a flashback to that event ten years ago that Olivia is still mad at Fitz for, but after last nights episode, I needed some steamy Olitz. I hope that the person formerly known as formidable OP makes more sense to you in this story than in season 4 of Scandal! Sorry for this long rant, and for even longer chapter, cos I needed to clarify some things in this story (I don't like plotholes like Scandal writers do ;)**

**Once again, thank you for all your kind words, reviews and favorites! Please, send me a feedback on this one. Olitz is the endgame of course, but you'll first get a glimpse of why this story is called **

"**WILD CAT". ;)**

**Without boring you to death, enjoy sweethearts and follow me on Twitter if you like OoohSuzyQ. PS (I don't own Scandal, Shonda Rhimes does)**

Olivia was carefully monitoring the _Pope Oil_ refinery looking for any sign of movement or security guards coming. The coast was clear, but still that didn't make her heart beat any slower and she'd tighten her grip on the sheets she brought like her life depends on it.

At first, she didn't want do this tonight...until Fitz reminded her who she really was deep inside. "Well, fuck you, Fitzgerald Grant!", she grunted, getting more angrier. He first kissed her and made her loose her mind and then phlegmatically commented how her company lost millions of dollars fixing an oil spill!

That evening, just for a split second, she thought he's maybe changed. Now, while her skin was shivering in a cold night outside, her mind was clear. There was no sexual haze in which she fell at that garage with Fitz. Everything in her screamed that Fitzgerald Grant III will always have the mighty dollar as his life priority. He mocked her obligation to another man. He considered her engagement a joke ten years ago, as he does now. A man with no morals!

But, she'd never forget that night. It turned her life into a nightmare.

At that time she was engaged to a guy named Edison she met at a Law School. They've got along pretty good, it wasn't the most passionate relationship in the world, but it worked for both of them. Once they've finished school they had a plan of starting a Law firm and be partners. Olivia was the one with a better financial position, so they used her money. He passed the bar exam at first attempt, but she failed twice. Her next exam was scheduled just three weeks before their wedding. To say she felt tremendous pressure was the understatement of the year...So she went to her friend Quinn's birthday party the night before, desperate to blow off some steam, knowing she would probably have a sleepless night worrying about the bar exam.

That's where Fitz found her.

_**Flashback 2004 (ten years ago)**_

When she arrived at a club in down town she was blown away by the atmosphere. There was definitely more people than she expected, but her bestie Quinn always knew how to celebrate birthdays. Abby and Quinn were her roommates in Law school and Olivia knew she found friends for life in them.

"Liv, come here!", Abby was waving at her from one corner close to the bar. She was laughing and talking to two guys. One, Liv recognized as David Rosen, Abby's associate at a firm she now worked.

The other guy in a blue shirt and cream colored pants had his back turned away from her, so she couldn't see his face. She approached them, squeezing herself through a crowded club.

She kissed Abby on a cheek cheerfully, shook David's hand and turned her face up to look at the tall man next to him.

"Do I get a kiss, Livvie?", he smiled at her, leaving her absolutely stunned.

"Fitz...", she could barely speak a word, recognizing her old family friend, the boy she wanted as her prince when she was young, the man she secretly googled to find out his whereabouts from time to time before meeting Edison.

Before she could react, he was in her space hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek.

"Long time no see, beautiful", said Fitz sending shivers down her spine with his sexy baritone.

Abby and David looked at each other confused.

"You guys know each other? And pretty well, if I may say so!", Abby was always the one with no filter.

Fitz checked out Olivia up and down with no shame. _She sure has grown into a beauty! _Her hair was different than he remembered. It was curly, with bangs. Her body was definitely different. She had a pair of skinny jeans that fit her perfectly and especially hugged her incredible ass in all the right places.

A white long-line V neck cami top left little to his imagination.

Olivia felt like he was burning holes to her breast. She cleared her throat and faced curious Abby.

"Yes, we know each other. Our families have been friends forever, they're still in business together."

She looked at him carefully for the first time in three years. They've seen each other briefly at her grandpa's New Year's party. He was with his wife and she with her boyfriend, now husband to be. Fitz was gorgeous as ever. His hair has grown a little, just like she preferred it when he was young.

"What's your poison tonight, Livvie?", he asked politely, taking Abby's glass to freshen up her drink too.

"Tequila", she blurted out leaving Abby mind blown.

A shock appeared on Fitz's face because he always looked at her like a kid. He barely even acknowledged the fact that little Livvie is all grown up and could legally drink." He went to the bar completely confused about what to think.

"Are you INSANE?!", Abby slapped her shoulder. "TEQUILA?! You have a bar exam tomorrow, crazy!"

"Give her a break!", David intervened, "She's better out here partying than biting her nails at home!"

"OK, nut cases, drink away your future!, Abby shook her head., "Anyway...you know Fitz-The Hunk and you've been quiet for years?! What the hell, Liv?! I thought we were friends?!"

Olivia giggled and right away felt sorry for poor David who clearly didn't appreciate the nickname Abby chose for Fitz.

"He's married, Abigail! Chill out!"

"Actually, HE IS divorced!", said Fitz coming up behind Liv's back and leaving her with her jaw on the floor. Olivia turned 50 shades of red. This was a new information. None of her family members said anything. Even her grandpa who adored Fitz.

"I'm so sorry, Fitz...", she started to apologize reaching to take tequila from his hand. He held her hand a little longer than it's appropriate among friends.

"It's OK. How could you know?! David here was my divorce attorney, that's how we've met. On a particularly hard night, he took me out and we are friends since then."

_Hard night?!_, Liv was getting angrier by the minute, _That bitch screwed him up somehow! I knew I didn't like her piggy face! _She looked at Fitz again and noticed something she didn't before, from the excitement of seeing him here. He look tired. And wounded. Like a man who knew there was a huge, gaping wound somewhere on his body, but didn't have the energy to find it.

"What are you drinking?!", Liv was in a warrior mode and Abby giggled, knowing her friend is up to no good.

Fitz was surprised,"I drink beer."

"Not anymore!", she took his beer and put it on a table, than turned around. "Did you came here to relax and party or to be bored to death and talk about your sad ass marriage?!"

"Mostly door two."

Olivia shook her head. "Try the first for a while. See what happens!"

She gave him her tequila and ordered."Drink up!"

"Jeeze, does everyone just listen to you when you're being this aggressive?", Fitz was laughing wholeheartedly taking tequila from her.

"What do you think?!", Abby and David said unison.

"Do I get some salt, pretty please?", he was looking at her completely mesmerized.

She took a salt cellar, licked the skin between her thumb and index finger, put a little bit of salt on her skin and said, "Take a shot, cowboy!" holding her hand out to Fitz.

His blue eyes turned to gray as he gladly went along with her game. He licked the salt from her skin in a devastatingly slow manner. Olivia felt the heat spreading through her body like a fire. He looked into her eyes like he would devour her on the spot and took a shot of the drink in one gulp. She gave him a lime wedge to suck on quickly. He was closer to her than ever, feeling some kind of strange force pulling them together. They were gazing in each others eyes until embarrassed Abby cleared her throat.

"OK! _Girls Gone Wild_ will definitely contact you after this, Liv! Let's dance.", she grabbed David's hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

_That was hot!_ Fitz was still looking at her like she grew two heads. _Please God, don't let her get_ _away!_ That was all he could think about, trying to hide his obvious erection by putting his hands in pockets.

"I took your tequila. I feel a need to repay you."

Before she knew what's happening, he took her by her hand to the bar, asking for a bottle of tequila to be brought to them in a secluded booth far from the dance floor and DJ.

"And then there were two..." she smiled nervously. _What to the hell you're doing, Olivia?! You are engaged!_, everything in her was screaming this truth, but she remained silent.

They were sitting next to each other like a couple in love. Fitz talked about his life in New York constantly touching her hand, shoulder, leaving only few inches apart. Olivia listened, giggled like never before with Edison and drank. She was tipsy very soon. Her hand end up on his left thigh.

"You work out, Fitz?", she was insanely turned on by his closeness, his perfume, him touching her hair.

"Yeah, regularly.", he was afraid to make a move, not wanting her hand off him. "I actually have a gym at my house. You should come some time, I'll show you my equipment." He knew how corny that sounded the second those words came out of his mouth, but he truly didn't mean it like it sounded.

"Oh, I can imagine.", Olivia felt bold and her hand slipped down to his groin, feeling his full erect member. Fitz wouldn't have it anymore. He grabbed her by her waste and she was in his lap in no time.

"God, Livvie...What are you doing to me?", he whispered with their foreheads pressed against one another. If she wasn't who she was, he would've gotten her in his car and back to his place instantly. With his last piece of sanity he tried to give her an out. Olivia grabbed his hair and dragged his head down to her, grinding on his member and trying to get as closer as she could.

"Fitz...Shut up and kiss me!"

That was all the confirmation he needed. They both felt this inexplicable bond.

His mouth came crashing down on hers. It swept through him in a rush, all the needs, the desperation, the frantic urges that coalesced into blind lust. The taste of her exploded inside him, the ripe, the greedy heat of her fired in his blood. Her mouth fed from his until hungers never awaken before showed up.

"Fitz...", she was moaning in his mouth, begging him not to stop. Her hands went under his shirt feeling every muscle of that incredible body she imagined. His hands were on her ass, caressing the globes expertly. He couldn't get enough of Olivia Pope, her mouth, her throat, her breasts. Her gasps and moans and cries were like lashes against his need, driving him to take more. His hand was in her jeans rushing to her panties, crazed to feel the wet, the warmth.

Olivia was in a dream. _This cannot happen!_, her guilt was building up, remembering Edison. Was she going to cheat?! Is she that kind of woman?! Fitz has awaken her senses like no other man ever did, He was like climbing a quit hill and having it turned into a volcano. She wanted him, those sad eyes, strong hands. But she didn't know what he can give her besides hot sex and lust.

"Fitz!", she said it more firmly now and got his attention."Please, stop!"

And he did. Disappointed, but always respectful.

"I'm engaged...", she thought the truth is the best.

"I know.", he was trailing her bottom lip with his finger trying to memorize that face forever. "I don't care, Livvie... This between us, it doesn't come often."

_I know!, _she almost yelled, but then remembered his whole comment and got angry. "Wait, what?! You don't care that I'm engaged and I'm going to be married in three weeks?!"

She stood up from his lap, zipping her jeans and fixing her clothes. She wanted to scream.

"Your not marrying that douche-bag!", he was laughing. "You're better than that, baby!"

"Don't **'**_**baby**_**'** me, Fitzgerald!", she sat beside him so she wouldn't make a scene."** .NOT. -BAG**.", she was in his face again. Wrong call, because Fitz grabbed her cheeks and closed her mouth quickly, making her glad that she was sitting.

"Does **HE** kiss you like **this**?", he was whispering, mouth barely apart from hers. "Are you **wet** for **him** like you are for **me**, Livvie?"

She was shaking with desire in his hands, not being able to outer a word.

"Come home with me, Livvie...", he kissed her nose, then took her plumped lower lip and thug it with his teeth, "Make love to me, baby..."

She was wet beyond words, just hearing his baritone. She took his hand in hers and got up, ready to leave, when her cell phone start ringing.

_**SHIT!**_, Fitz looked at her with a plea in his eyes. It was Abby, Olivia picked up.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, LIV?! ALMOST FUCKING FITZ OUT THERE?! GO HOME, YOU'RE DRUNK! THIS ISN'T YOU! YOU HAVE A BAR EXAM TOMORROW! YOU'LL THANK ME LATER!"

She just listened, not answering anything. Guilt kicked in, big time.

"I...", she stammered.

"You need to go, right?!", Fitz's eyes were even sadder than before. "So, I've heard..."

She let go of his hand not being able to look at him. She wanted him, she wanted to go to his home and finish off whatever this was, but she was scared of what tomorrow would bring. She remembered him as quit the playboy before he got married. Edison was good to her, he was safe.

"You know this isn't over, Liv?", Fitz was lifting her chin up to look into her dove eyes again.

"Let me go!", she was on a verge of tears. Grabbing her cell phone, she almost ran towards the club exit.

After a sleepless night of reminiscing and replaying every caress and kiss they shared in her mind, Olivia went to the bar exam. Totally shaken from last nights events and not being able to focus and concentrate, she managed to get the absolute worst result in the history of bar exams in that state. That disaster just led to all kinds of greater disasters. Edison called off their wedding, not wanting to work for her as her employee. His ego was just to big, and apparently he was a douche-bag like Fitz noticed.

He didn't even wait for the next scheduled exam, he was to embarrassed in front of his snob family.

Olivia blame that night with Fitz for her life becoming a mess. She had her whole life planned and he ruined it all. He ruined her! She never took that bar exam again. Instead, she took off to Brazil to work with _Greenpeace_ on a project that involved saving tropical rain forests from deforestation. If she wasn't going to be an environmental lawyer like she planned, she might as well help on the field and become an activist for the worlds greatest environmental NGO. That decision changed her life for the better. She forgot about her messy love life and engrossed herself into wilderness for eight years. She traveled the world front to back, making a true impact with her friends. She was barely in the States for a few days every year. She didn't want to hear about Fitz, but her grandpa told her that he's the CEO of an insurance company and was on the board of management at Pope Oil.

Then in 2013, that horrible oil spill happen at Mexican Gulf and Pope Oil were the ones responsible. Olivia wanted to burn her families company to the ground with lawsuits regarding the pollution, but instead, on a plea from her grandpa Clark, she came to help and get that mess cleaned up. Thanks to them, Pope Oil payed for cleaning up miles of coast, loosing millions of dollars, but saving their reputation. Olivia was the star! She come to work for Pope Oil in a department for protection and development and got her seat at the table with big boys. She was also on the board of management with Fitz, but unlike him, she always sent her assistant on those meetings. They've barely seen each other on company's banquets.

Now, in 2014, she found another passion, to protect her grandpa's land in Vermont from her money-hungry family. If only she could find that damn, annex!

She wished she never told Fitz about it because she was certain the paper will remain hidden if he found it.

She looked at the fence of refinery cursing the long run she had to make. Hell, if her family didn't want to follow her grandpa's wish, she was determent to help them change their minds.

Tonight was the first one of her carefully considered missions. And it was smart to start this one off before she completely freezes to death!

Once she was sure that the guards are finished with touring the grounds of refinery, she walked from her shelter, sticking to dark places. That wasn't an easy task considering that Pope Oil had strong lights like they were the Alcatraz. The road near by was full of cars, even at 5 AM. She only needed few minutes.

Taking a deep breath, Olivia ran few meters of highly lighted ground, finding herself by the fence. It was at least three meters high. Holding one hand of the sheet in her hand, she climbed a tree next to the fence like a cat woman. Barbed wire wasn't a problem, it actually helped. She used it to put the sheet from one corner of the fence to another with a little effort. The sheet flew over the fence in all it's glory and size.

Olivia ran back to her hiding place in the bushes and took the next sheet. She repeated her actions until three large sheets were placed on the fence of Pope Oil refinery. Every driver on the highway near by could easily read what was written on them.

Once she was back in her car, Olivia found the time to breathe more calmer. Getting in the safety of a near by street, she smiled confidently.

The Green Angel has struck! And just in time. Before the morning rush hour.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello my fellow Olitzers! I hope you're breathing fine after 406 messed our heads up. That was a bad nightmare turned to a beautiful dream at the beginning of the episode. I was like:"yuk" seeing Olake, but then I erased Joke instantly when I saw our Fitz emerging from...OK ;)**

**Back to this story...Some of you, dear friends were (rightfully so) confused by Olivia's behavior in the last chapter. She likes Fitz, she is rude to him, she hates him for no reason (kind of like our OP this season, huh?!). In her defense, she was a spoiled brat at the time she was engaged to Edison, her parents wanted her to do everything in order: college, marriage, law firm, children, but she f***ed up that bar exam and the logical thing for a spoiled, entitled young girl was to blame Fitz for everything. Her life did took a different course after that, she discovered her true self in the wilderness of Amazon, working for Greenpeace, but she still holds an old grudge with Fitz. Don't worry, that won't take too long. She is a grown woman know, still pretty wild, but he definitely knows how to handle her.**

**If my rant is killing you, just skip it and enjoy this chapter. It's a bit of a filler, because I had to explain some stuff. And sorry if you're not enjoining these eco-stuff in this story, but I'm an environmentalist and I had to put something of mine in this story. ;)**

**Enjoy (hate it, or love it in your reviews, pretty please;)!**

**PART1**

"Who in the holy hell is that 'Green Angel'?!"

Hal Pope was banging his fist on the table at Pope Oil's conference room, trying to highlight the importance of his question. Fitz looked at this huge man, but remained silent.

Olivia who was sitting across from Fitz shrugged her shoulders.

"Who knows? But the press is having a field day out there! They demand answers to the accusation that's written on those sheets. Our phones are ringing all day."

Since this meeting was assembled, she was the only one who was calm and collected, noticed Fitz. Everyone else was either red-faced with anger or scared to death.

The face of Hal Pope was dark as a cloud that announces big storms.

"We're not talking to the press about some lunatic that hangs sheets on our refinery's fence!"

Olivia giggled and attacked.

"Wow! Can I quote that, when I explain them how we don't have a comment?!"

"You are NOT going to say anything, Olivia! Not a God damn word! Is that clear?!", Hal was furious.

She was still smiling relentlessly.

"Well, I suggest that someone says something. Otherwise, we will be accused of not willing to answer to every news station in the country."

"Olivia is right.", said Fitz.

She looked at him utterly surprised. He smiled, enjoying her amazement by him agreeing with her.

"Those silly sheets that hang on the fences have a concrete accusation towards Pope Oil., Fitz continued. "The sooner we address the matter with direct answers to the press, the less credit we're giving to that 'Green Angel', whoever that nutcase is."

His eyes returned to Olivia. He admired the calmness she faced this crisis with, even more than the way her gray silk blouse was falling over her divine breasts. He would gladly unbutton that blouse and let the silk slide down her body...

But it was impossible with Olivia Pope. Besides that, she left his house yesterday pretty angry and he still didn't know why. Because of the kiss? Maybe they've gone to far for her taste in his garage, but he was determent to find out what's really bugging her. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. Fitz was experienced enough to know that much. Maybe this crisis in their company will give him that chance to work closer with her and find out a little more.

He yawned. Hal got him out of bed at 6 AM with his panic phone call to come to an urgent meeting at Pope Oil. Fitz was a member of the board of managers as their main insurance guy. That's when he found out that during the night someone has put up sheets across the fences of refinery with big red letters saying:**"ATTENTION! ****POPE OIL**** IS KILLING YOU BY PUTTING POISONED SUBSTANCES IN YOUR DRINKING WATER! STOP BUYING THEIR PRODUCTS AND HELP YOUR OWN SUICIDE!"**

Hal Pope was the CEO of Pope Oil and he was in panic just as everyone else among their employees. Fitz had to admit, from insurance company's director point of view, how that wasn't the best way to start off your day. He knew that they have to be careful, otherwise, this thing could blow up in their faces.

"I just don't see why we should even address these attacks?!", Hal was persistent like a dog with a bone.

"BECAUSE, our company is responsible for the biggest oil spill the world has ever seen!", Olivia was getting angry.

"That only makes us an easy target, Olivia!", her father stepped into the argument. "That accusation is stupid. I just got a report that the river is cleaner than ever. How come we are poisoning it?!"

Fitz raised his eyebrows realizing that Eli Pope is bashing his own daughter in front of everyone. Olivia was the only one who's right in that room. Company had to respond.

Suddenly the door was open and Hal's secretary came in running.

"The environmental police just called! They are taking these accusations very seriously and they are going to the river to check out the possible pollution."

Everyone around the table looked at each other in panic.

"Is there even a tiny possibility that those accusations are true?", asked Judy, Olivia's aunt.

"Of course not!", yelled Hal.

"Let's hope you're right! Did anyone checked the level of toxic substances at the river tap hole this morning?", asked Olivia.

The conference room was dead silent.

"Did anyone checked that in the newer history of this company?!", she was mad as a raging bull.

"Of course that the systems are getting checked...", Hal was being vague.

Fitz had a feeling that Hal will mess up big time. When Pope Oil was responsible for that oil spill, Clark Pope and Olivia reacted immediately and openly. Truth is they've lost some huge amounts of money cleaning the mess, but their profit was bigger next year, and their reputation grew. Hal was on a good path of destroying all that hard work.

"We have to do all it takes to protect the river and people of this city.", Olivia is in her fixer mode. "We have to stop any pollution, get some new tankers, buy new filters, check our security systems on a daily basis..."

Everyone in the room grunted. Fitz couldn't help but envision the loans and loans required for all those projects. Olivia Pope wasn't just a smart environmentalist and a hot woman, but also every bankers dream.

"Besides...", she said standing up, "It's time Pope Oil faced reality. If we've got twenty years of oil reserves, we should consider ourselves very lucky."

"We don't have time to chitchat about the future!", Hal was practically yelling."For now we're just saying that we don't have to answer to that mad man's accusations. Do we all agree?!"

"Wait a minute!", Fitz was trying to talk some sense into these people, but he was outnumbered and silenced.

"YES!"

"NO!" Olivia yelled sending death glares to the board members, mostly her family. Then she left the conference room closing the door with a bang.

Fitz watched her leave in a short skirt, showing him that glowing mocha skin he dreamed about last night. No one could leave a stage like Olivia Pope did.

**PART 2**

Olivia closed the door to her office and finally let herself genuinely smile for the first time since that silly meeting begun. She haven't had so much fun in a long time, even though she got angry at the end.

By the way, that subject was already been heavily debated between her and her cousins. Their reactions were no surprise for her and hers to them. What was new and very entertaining to her was their panic about the actions of 'Green Angel'! They all panicked and cursed, especially her uncle and dad.

She gave herself a mental high five, knowing they'll get even more angry when the environmental police confirms the presence of toxic substances in the river. The refinery dropped their waste from oil products there every night between midnight and 2 AM. The main lab technician of Pope Oil was absent from the meeting and Olivia felt disappointed that she got angry before asking about his whereabouts. Hal Pope would have a heart attack for sure!

Olivia put her feet up on the massive table in her office sipping coffee and reminiscing this morning's meeting. Hal Pope's philosophy on running this company was:"The less board of managers knew, the better for the them!" Everyone was fine practically doing nothing in there and Olivia was satisfied to see some people think for a change on that board._ God bless, aunt Judy!,_ she smiled, wondering if she could count on her support more often.

Unwillingly, she had to admit she got support from a side she least expected. She almost fell from her chair when Fitz agreed with her! _Why did he do it?!_, she couldn't help but ask herself. He always looked after his own needs in first place. So, what did he think he's going to gain now?!

She couldn't find the answer and that worried her. He worried her in so many ways. She ran fingers across her bottom lip still feeling the taste of his lips from last night. Boy, that man could kiss! During the meeting this morning she was distracted, obsessively trying to figure out did he wore an undershirt or is the dark shadow under his shirt there because of his chest hair. She had to put her fingers under the table preventing herself from flying across the table, ripping his shirt open and finding out. _That would lightened up that meeting!_

She laughed out loud visualizing the scene, but soon enough she was mad at herself for forgetting who is he.

_Fitz's support meant nothing. He was just being reasonable. He knew that talking to the press was a better thing to do._

Suddenly, the door to her office opened and Fitz came in with a confidence of Barack Obama.

He grinned seeing her almost spilling her coffee while getting up.

"Ever since you came struttin' to my office, I felt the need to reciprocate!"

"But, there's no secretary here that you have to outwit!", she repaired her skirt and gained some confidence to look back at him.

"True! Why don't you have a secretary?", he finally closed the door behind him.

"I don't need one."

"Why?"

"Because my work at this department, since my grandpa died, has come up to twiddling my thumbs all day long. I hardly need someone's help with that."

"That's it, huh?!", Fitz sat in a chair opposite her." Look, if you didn't make the infamous 'Olivia Pope dramatic exit', you could have persuaded most members on that board to look things your way."

"Wow!", she rolled her eyes at him."Was that wisdom from the book 'Strategy of Management, vol.2'?"

"I wouldn't mind giving you a lesson or two.", he leaned forward to her with a smirk. Liv was tongue-tied. _Definitely chest hair..._was all that was going through her mind.

Fitz was surprised by her silence and the absence of a snarky comment.

"Nice office you have!", he looked around.

"It's a real dump."

He looked at her trying to read her mind. She wanted to keep her eyes on him, to be strong. No, she didn't give a damn what he was wearing under that shirt, but the way he was swallowing her with his blue orbs, she felt that heat wave coming in like last night. _Thank God for this table!_ It was a well placed barrier between them, enough to let her control her emotions.

"Why are you here, Fitz?"

"Because I need some answers about this environmental police tests they're about to do. Do we have a reason to be worried?"

"Why do you ask that?", she was suspicious of his sudden Eco-friendly attitude.

"Because, your uncle Hal drinks whiskey like it's mineral water, that's why. I think that means we should be worried. And I think that we are going to look like incompetent fools because he doesn't want anyone to talk to the press."

"Then we'll look like incompetent fools.", she agreed starring at his shirt again. _Maybe it is an undershirt...Damn it..._

"What is that paper bag next to your desk?"

"That's my version of a waste paper bin"

"But it's empty."

"Because I'm a bad shooter!"

"Oh, I get it.", he smiled and then said."Who do you think is that 'Green Angel'-person?"

She didn't even blink. Funny, but that question didn't surprise her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Who knows?! Some nutcase, like you said."

"I've thought about it. I think it's somebody who works at Pope Oil."

"Huh?!", she looked at him with eyes open wide.

"It maybe a lunatic, but a well informed lunatic.", he explained.

Olivia suddenly got up, feeling her stomach was sending nervous shivers down her spine. She needed to pull Fitz's trail of thought to a different path. She opened up a window letting the fresh air in.

"I think it's someone from an Eco NGO.", which was technically true, cos she worked for 'Greenpeace' for years. "We have been their target for years now."

"Maybe..."

He waited a little, admiring the way her skirt hugged that perfect ass of hers, then cleared his throat.

"I also wanted to apologize for last night. What did I do?"

_At least a million things._, she thought, turning back from the window to him.

"Nothing. Why are you apologizing?"

"Because of the way you left. By the way, you did it in a very discreet manner, I don't think my guests have noticed that you were angry."

"I wouldn't care if they did."

She rolled her eyes at him and he laughed out loud.

"I guess you wouldn't. So, will you answer me, or should I guess how that kiss was a little too much for you?"

"Oh, I've nearly fainted!", the irony in her voice was beyond amusing for Fitz. He knew a Pope rant is coming his way. "I simply cannot be in the same room with Fitzgerald Grant III or I'll be tempted to jump your bones in front of anyone present! Satisfied?!"

"I'm touched!"

He got up looking straight to her brown orbs wanting a real reason. The most honest answer was that she thought that they were too different. Fitz would never be able to understand her free spirit and she his fascination with numbers, money and power.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"My grandpa's belongings have woken up a lot of memories... I was emotional."

Fitz smiled at her pitiful attempt to win this battle.

"Oh, really?! You and Clark were fighting for years! You have the same temper!"

"Maybe I'm sorry for that!", she fired back, "We are not all cold-hearted like you!"

"Why don't you warm me up a little?"

His voice made her shiver. _No way!,_ she told herself. She once let her ruin her life, not again.

"No, thanks.", she walked pass him to the door. "I have to go now, Fitz. Anymore questions?"

He didn't move a muscle.

"Why didn't you mention the annex of Clark's will this morning?"

Olivia sighed.

"You must have loved 'Jeopardy' when you were little?"

"No, I didn't. Why?"

"Because you never stop asking questions. I never mentioned annex, because they already know about it. Why didn't you mentioned it, Sherlock? Since you think I'm hiding it from them, obviously."

"I didn't know whether you're hiding it or don't."

He was sincere. And on her side, but she had doubts. He would move mountains to help her, and she was stone cold.

"Liv, if you didn't find it at Clark's office, in those boxes at my garage, what's you're next move? Oops, another question! Sorry!"

"I'll just keep looking...Listen, Fitz, I really have to go to the lab. Someone has to clean up this mess..."

"And I have a job to do at my company.", he finished her sentence walking towards the door. She touched the door handle, but he took her hand in his, and turned her to him before she opened the door.

"I want to make it up to you for being rude last night."

She was afraid to look up. His hand was caressing hers like it was the most natural thing to do. His fingers were warm and stronger than she remembered. They were just few inches apart and if she breathe any deeper her breasts would definitely touched his chest. Just one little move was all it would take for her to end up in his arms.

He kept talking.

"Besides, I'd like to talk to you some more about Clark's will and about this morning's meeting. When can I pick you up? Is eight OK?"

"Eight?", she repeated with a hoarse voice taking a glance at his firm chest.

"Nine?"

"Why?", she felt like in a trance.

Fitz laughed.

"We're going to dinner, silly! Just the two of us, this time. I promise."

She couldn't stand it anymore, she had to look. No, he definitely wasn't wearing an undershirt.

"Livvie, you didn't answer me."

"What?", she looked up to his face. That was a huge mistake.

She was trapped by his sensual gaze. His lips were inches apart from hers and the desire for them was growing by the second. She knew he can see it written all over her face. She didn't mind anymore...

Fitz muttered her name and pulled her closer to him. Their lips joined in a longing kiss. He let go of her

hand and hugged her for dear life. Finally she was in his arms the way he fantasized all night and good part of that morning meeting. He pressed her against the door and she caressed his scull, enjoying the feel of his curls between her fingers. That long suppressed desire has woken up in her. She knew no other man could ever get her out of control like he did, make her feel like she's on fire with just a kiss. Unconsciously, she put her hands on his chest, enjoying the firmness of his body, never breaking their lips apart. His muscles were irresistible to her.

Finally, Fitz pulled away a little just to catch a breath, but soon enough dipped his had into her hair. She felt his warm lips on her ear and that made her wet with arousal.

"Livvie...", he whispered caressing her lower back with his hands.

"Fitz..."

His name itself felt as sensual as him.

"Livvie..."

She whimpered nibbling on his lower lip and finally got her hands under his shirt. Yes, she felt the softness of his chest hair. Just like she thought...

Suddenly, Fitz separated himself from her. She blinked in confusion. He left her desires unfulfilled and had a smirk of a Tour de France winner.

"Now it's time for MY dramatic exit! I'll pick you up at eight."

He left her office before she had the power to blink.

As soon as the door closed, she slipped down to the floor like a seven year old girl. Everything came crushing down. Her mixed up feelings, her old fears, her shameful reaction to his body and his ego! _Like Hell, I'm going to that dinner! Like Hell!_

**PART 3**

"Does that annex really exists?"

Fitz watched his grandma sipping tea in his office later that day. He invited her to try to get some answers.

"Did you know that your cousin Mark never took me to that five o'clock tea at 'The Ritz' while I was in London last year?", Linda was telling a story of her liking and Fitz sighed.

"Did you made his life a living hell for that?"

"No. I did something better, I married him with a nice girl.", she smiled with a content written all over her old face.

"And if I don't do something to your liking, I'm next, huh?"

Fitz knew how Linda enjoyed meddling in his cousin's personal life, but somehow, it never worked with him. Maybe, if it did, he wouldn't be so destroyed and lonely for months after his divorce with Mellie.

"Please grandma, tell me all you know about that annex of Clark Pope's will. I wanted to ask you last night, but you left right after Liv."

"Of course I did, because you make such horrible dinners, Fitzgerald!"

"Grandma!", he wasn't amused by her antics. _What if Livvie thinks the same!_

"Look...", she put away her tea on the table."Clark showed me that annex few months before he died. He told me he hasn't send it to his lawyer yet, because he thought his lawyer was in cahoots with Hal and Eli Pope. He was planing on giving it to someone else."

"Do you remember to whom?"

"No. I'm an old woman, Fitzgerald. Livvie already bugged me about it. I tried and tried to remember, but, nothing! Will you help her find it? She could save Pope Oil with that paper."

Linda was pleading him with her soft gaze. He was touched to know she cared about Liv that much.

"As far as I know the Pope's, they're going to oppose it with heavy guns.", he sighed.

"You mean Hal and Eli. They're two idiots who don't appreciate the treasure that is Olivia Pope in their company. But there are still some good people on that board, dear. They don't want these kind of scandals. They'll stop those two! On that subject, I hear you already had one scandal this morning."

Fitz grunted something between his teeth. The press was chewing on their 'NO COMMENT' for hours now!

"Livvie couldn't talk some sense into them. Neither did I."

Linda poured some more tea into her cup.

"You like Livvie, don't you?"

He smiled hearing her name. His mind wondered off to that make-out session in her office earlier today. And the consequences. He was still having a hard time figuring out how did he preserve any self-control.

"I'm taking her to dinner tonight."

"That's a surprise!", Linda almost chocked on her tea. "To repay her for last nights fiasco, I assume."

He frowned. Something in his grandma's voice was bothering him. _Did she knew about those garage 'activities' between me and Liv?! Did Liv told her?! _He was so disgusted by that thought that he chose to delete it from his mind instantly.

"So, where are you taking her, dear?"

"To a wonderful, romantic, intimate restaurant, which name I will keep to myself, or we'll somehow end up with you tagging along. No offense, grandma!" He kissed her on the cheek and she laughed.

"Non taken!"

This time, everything will be perfect, he promised to himself. He couldn't wait until tonight.

"She's going to like that.", Linda approved his choice.

"I hope so.", he grinned like a teenage boy. He couldn't remember a time when he felt like this. Hopeful, happy, challenged, both physically and intellectually.

**PART 4**

She was making the biggest mistake of her life. Maybe.

Olivia Pope looked at herself in a mirror and smiled to her own image. She knew she shouldn't go out with Fitz, but it was a great opportunity and she didn't want to miss it. Besides, a bit of fun won't kill her. She knew Fitz was accustomed to the company of elegant women and she chuckled to that thought. She knew what would this 'date' look like from A to Z.

So she made sure it was quite the opposite!

In fact, she was pretty sure that after tonight, Fitz Grant will never ask her out again. _That's so much better than just not show up!,_ she convinced herself.

Fitz was a smart, dangerous man. He seemed to have a power over her body that was indisputable. And if he ever found out who was that 'Green Angel'...

Her doorbell rang through the house. She grabbed a bottle of hairspray and started to sprinkle it on her hair. One last look in the mirror boosted up her confidence.

"I can't wait to see his face.", she said out loud walking to the door.

**A/N part2**

**Aaaaaaaaand, yes! I leave you like that! ;)**

**Don't shoot me, please! It will be worth your while, I promise. The next chapter is in my head, I'll **

**post it as soon as I'm ready (reviews will make me do it faster!;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello Gladiators! This chapter is long, I hope I'm not going to bore you to death, but I was inspired by Olitz. :D :D :D Also, I'm super shy about writing fluff and smut, so this was all I got. **

**Enjoy, review, love it, hate it. Also, follow me OoohSuzyQ on Twitter if you'd like. XO**

**PART 1**

As soon as the door opened, Fitz felt like the air was coming out of his lungs uncontrollably.

Olivia was...not what he expected at all. She had a black leather mini skirt on, with 4.7 inch Louboutin's and black stockings, but that was only what Fitz noticed in first few seconds. Her upper body choice of clothes was sure to give him a heart attack if he looked at it long enough. It was a black leather bustier, that was apparently a crop top of that skirt. Her breast, he imagined, would be spilling out of those cups if she bent over a little. Her make up was heavy, smoky eyes were giving her dangerous look and her hair was slicked back with lots of hair gel and sprinkled with hairspray so it looked wet.

It was something he never pictured Olivia would look like, not even in his wildest fantasies and they tend to be pretty wild. All in all, the effect was more sexy than vulgar, but it certainly didn't fit the romantic night he had planed out. He changed the plan for that evening instantly, not wanting to expose Liv to some questioning looks.

"Come in.", she said, smiling with confidence. She knew he'd be speechless.

"Thanks."

Fitz somehow managed to find enough air in him to talk. His heart was beating so fast, he thought he'll

die.

"You look phenomenal, Livvie!"

She looked a bit confused to him.

"Let me just take my jacket.", she went to her bedroom and he followed her like hypnotized. Her bed room fulfilled his opinion on Liv. It was elegant and very classy. Black and white, with a large bed he would like to know better.

"I'm ready.", she interrupted his thoughts.

Black leather jacket went well with her outfit and Fitz imagined her looking amazing on a motorcycle. Or in a "Girls Gone Wild" video, how Abby once said, long time ago.

He wanted to close the door and never let her get out of that room. He was eating her up with his eyes and Olivia felt like her plan just got screwed, majorly.

She predicted the way he would react to her look in one sense. Surprised he was, but embarrassed, like she wanted, hell no! And there was one other thing she didn't predict...Him coming to her looking like a GQ model in his white shirt and gray jeans, with his perfect curls..._God hates me!_, she rolled her eyes.

"Fitz! Dinner, remember?!", now she was nervous.

"Yeah, let's go!"

He let her go out of the room first, inhaling the sweet scent of her perfume. He can't help but stare at her ass and long legs.

"Where are we going?", she asked.

"It's a surprise."

****

**PART 2**

And a surprise it was! They were sitting at 'Mo's Diner', a place where Abby, Quinn and her often had lunch. It was busy on a Saturday night and Olivia was glad Fitz took her there. No one actually gave a damn about how she looked.

"This beef is amazeballs!", Fitz was digging in to his dinner. He was sitting in a booth next to her so they could talk more privately than if he was across from her.

"Amazeballs?! Really, Fitz, what are you, twelve?!", she laughed wholeheartedly.

"I thought it's a term you _**cool kids**_ are using these days?", he nudged her with his shoulder, getting a better view of her perky breasts, which caused a heat running to his stomach.

"_**Cool kids**_?!", "OK, knock it off, now! You're not a grandpa, Fitz, and I'm not a kid!", she took a fork of the delicious beef to her mouth. A small amount of Italian sauce ended up on her bottom lip and Fitz

reached to wipe it off with his thumb.

"You are definitely not a kid, Livvie...", he eyes pierced through her soul, then slowly started to dance across her shoulders and cleavage. His finger never left her face. He caressed her left cheek with it and Olivia gasped audibly, closing her eyes.

"You know I could bite, Fitz?", she asked in a seductive tone, opening her eyes and he smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"You are my wild cat, I know...I'm not afraid."

_Thank God one of us isn't., _Olivia saw a little girl by their booth pointing out at them an telling her mother something. Woman shot them a death glare, and Olivia kicked Fitz under the table.

"Ouch!", he protested, "You said 'bite', not 'kick', crazy!"

"Kids are here! And their parents are outraged by us."

He finally saw what she was talking about and regretted that he didn't made dinner at his place. Olivia would not come, he was almost sure, especially after grandma Linda described his dinners as awful.

She was still surprised Fitz took her here out of all places. She misjudged him thinking he's all about fancy places, elegant women, world of rich people. He didn't seem to mind her look at all. On the contrary, it looked like he genuinely liked it! _Was he really honest?!_ , she couldn't help but wonder. He knew about the annex, maybe he wanted some kind of gain with that info?! The ball was definitely in his court, and Olivia didn't like that. She wanted to control the whole situation and Fitz was a difficult opponent.

"You see this polystyrene plate on which they gave us this salad? Did you know it will remain the same for hundred years?"

She was a walking encyclopedia, and he adored that about her, among other things.

"Are they using it again?", he asked.

"No!"

"Good. I don't know how could they get this Italian sauce off of it. It probably turns to stone in a few hours.", he was looking at that plate with an interest of a kid.

"Fitz, it cannot be dissolved..."

"I said so..."

"The plate, not the sauce!", she laughed and he felt like an idiot.

"Oh..."

"There, there, baby...don't cry!", she was teasing him deliberately, not knowing what has gotten into her. She was actually having fun.

Fitz has had enough. He pulled her by her waist until she was glued to him.

"First you almost called me a 'grandpa' and you got away with it, now I'm a 'baby'?!"

He put his arm around her waist, pulling her even closer, until her cheek was warm against his. She was breathing heavily, trying to pull away bucking against his leg under the table, but awkwardly enough, she just managed to put her hand on the bulge in his jeans. Fitz moaned to her ear, but not out of pain. She tried to pull her hand up, but he took it in his and kept it there, helping her massage him trough his jeans. He took her earlobe between his teeth and licked it, turning her on even more with every second.

"The only time I want to hear you calling me 'baby' is in a position similar to this one. Got it, sweet baby?", he whispered into her ear and she turned around looking him straight in the eyes. What she saw there scared her and flattered her at the same time.

"Do you guys, want a desert?", the waitress has come out of nowhere, clearing her troth and making Olivia blush.

"No, thank you!", Olivia was grumpy and Fitz laughed at the way she looked at the waitress.

"Someone's in a mood!"

Olivia decided to have the best evening possible, and so far it was very good. She enjoyed her red wine and felt incredibly interested in Fitz's stories. He never mentioned work, or what happened between them that day. They were discussing their likes and dislikes and came to the conclusion that they were much more similar than either one of them thought. They both loved popcorn, burgers without cheese, swimming and hated art and fast success. Fitz called them both the black sheep's of their families, true traitors of their upbringing.

"Because of art and hating fast success?! No way!", she giggled.

"Livvie, they're the basics of every fancy boarding school in the world. They could burn us on a bonfire!"

"That wont help me understand Picasso more."

"His paintings are a good investment. That's all I know."

He looked at her, thinking how this evening with her was more fun than he had in ages. He definitely didn't want it to be over soon.

"Fitz...What do you want?", she was reading his mind.

"Livvie...do you trust me?"

_NO!, _everything in her screamed, but he was looking at her like a lost puppy, just like ten years ago and she heard herself saying.

"Maybe..."

He smiled gratefully.

"I'll take maybe, for now."

He left some cash on the table and took her by the hand. Olivia didn't have a clue what he was up to, but she drank enough wine to not care and worry as much.

****

**PART 3**

To her terror, he took her to the same club they were ten years ago. It was not the memories of that place that scared her, but the fact that it was a Latin music Saturday at the club and everybody was dancing so close to each other. It was lambada time and they were passing through a bunch of couples swirling up to the sexy rhythm. Liv panicked. She didn't want to dance to this with Fitz.

"Can you get me a drink?", she asked, trying to out-loud the music. Fitz was just going to leave his jacket along with hers in a wardrobe section. _He is ready for some action, oh, dear..._

"A drink?"

"You know, a liquor of some sort, preferably with ice cubes in it. A drink. I'm thirsty."

She showed him a booth near the bar, signaling she'll be waiting on him there.

"What are you drinking?", he asked.

She wanted to say tequila, but the sparkle in his eyes made her aware that he was thrown in a vintage mode like her. That's what they had ten years ago, that's what got them in trouble.

"Red wine, please."

"OK.", he sounded disappointed. "You get that booth for us while everyone is still dancing, I'll order us drinks."

She set down, looking herself in the mirror, forgetting her crazy hair and makeup. She frowned at her own image.

"You look beautiful, stop it.", Fitz suddenly came behind her back. He sat beside her and she was glad that she had her back turned away from the dance floor. Sitting next to him was exhilarating enough, let alone dancing with him.

"So, I guess the reporters are camping out in front of uncle Hal's house?", it was her first attempt to start a work related conversation all evening.

"Probably...The one's who aren't in front of my house, or yours.", he was watching couples dance.

Olivia didn't like his insinuation.

"Problem with my uncle is that he refuse to listen any voice of reason."

Fitz leaned towards her, invading her space. She shivered. He was so damn close.

"Let's not talk about your uncle.", that smooth baritone of hit her every time. He was almost touching her ear with his soft lips so she could hear him. "Let's dance."

"I...thought that you wanted to talk about the company. You said so this afternoon."

"I was a fool for saying that." His eyes fell down to her cleavage and she was suddenly shy, cursing on the inside for not wearing something less revealing. "Dance with me, Livvie..."

Her whole body was burning and he still didn't touch her. She needed to escape this situation. _Think, Olivia! Damn it!_

"But Fitz...we ordered a drink, didn't we?! That poor waitress will never find us, if we just take off to the dance floor."

_Poor waitress?! Poor me!_, he sighed deeply, moving away just a little. He couldn't deny this woman a thing. She was finally able to breathe normally again.

"Fine. Tell me what exactly is going on at Pope Oil?", he was focusing on her eyes, so he wouldn't stare at her breasts like an idiot again.

"You should know what's happening. You're on the board of managers."

"But I don't. You know I'm there out of decency, because my company gives you loans. I don't know a damn thing about your everyday work. You know that, Liv."

She knew. But she also knew he was there in every meeting just like her and she couldn't believe he hasn't had some kind of influence in Pope Oil trading. If he wanted to play innocent, alright!

"My uncle and my dad are preventing me and our lab people from doing anything that will decrease company's profit and improve our cleaning system. They would rather save one dollar, than obey the standards of the environmental police."

"Oh, come on, Liv, they are not that crazy!"

"I'm your biggest proof, Fitz! While my grandpa was alive, my job was to monitor pollution and suggest improvements. When Hal and my dad stepped in, my whole team was dismantled, I sit in that office getting payed for doing nothing!"

"Do you think a member of your former team could be the 'Green Angel' ?"

He was dead serious and she waved her head.

"I doubt that. I told you, it's someone from the green NGO sector. Besides, every member of my team now works for other companies. No one has a reason for revenge."

He nodded and she felt relieved.

"I spoke to my grandma about the annex.", he continued. "She says it exists."

"So, you thought I was lying to you?!", she snapped.

"No...I didn't even think about you, I just needed a confirmation. That's all."

His words only ignited more rage.

"I'm not lying, Fitz!"

"I didn't say you are..."

"You just said how you needed confirmation of my words!"

"That still doesn't mean that I..."

In that moment the waitress showed up with their wine. Fitz smiled.

"Saved by a drink!", _thank you God, _"Now...drink this, Livvie and calm down, please."

She wasn't amused at all, but she was glad to take that wine and sip it, thinking about how he out of all men had such power over her. She knew men even more handsome than him, men who would do anything for her with a snap of her finger, but Fitzgerald Grant could drive her crazy with a smile.

Good thing about her getting a drink was that it was impossible for him to drag her to the dance floor. She was wondering how long will she be able to drag that one glass of wine, until he figures out she's avoiding him.

"What happened to your marriage, Fitz?", she regretted it the moment she asked it. _Out of all things to talk about?!_

He didn't blink and didn't seem to mind at all.

"Well, what is that cliche-shit everyone is saying...Sometimes young people get married without really thinking..."

"So...are you saying how you got married because of a physical attraction only?", she asked felling a sharp pain of jealousy hitting her guts.

"No...", he looked at her." It's just...I guess it felt right, we were dating since college, I felt like it was a natural step to take. I felt like Mr Macho who's going to protect that gentle creature from all harm in the world. Until I realized how that was a bunch of nonsense."

He couldn't see her clinching her fists under the table.

"So, you left her because she was a gentle creature and you were something bigger and smarter?"

The icy look he gave her send shivers down her spine. She hurt him, she could tell. That wine was getting to her head.

"Talking to you is like talking to a razor blade sometimes, Livvie."

"I was just dissecting your words to understand them better, Fitz. Sorry, if it came like I was attacking you."

In a way, talking to him was as exciting as kissing him.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it."

_Good. He is angry!,_she thought, _There's no way he would want to dance with me now!_

"How come you never married Mr Irresistible?!", he shot back, finishing his glass of wine.

"Because he dumped me.", it just fell out of her mouth with no resistance.

Fitz raised his eyebrows.

"He dumped you?!"

She crossed her arms in a defensive way getting angry at his innocent face and her lack of wiser words.

"Oh, come on, Fitz! You know everything about that. Everyone knows about that!"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"The only thing I know is that you never got married. You were avoiding me and my calls at the time and then you went away to become 'jungle Livvie'...I called you a couple of times even in Brazil..."

"Just twice...Besides, I had no intention..."

"Of becoming one of my fan girls. Yeah, I got that.", he finished her sentence. "So what really happened?" He took her hand in his trying to encourage her to talk. He caressed her tiny fingers with his until she felt safe enough to speak.

"I flunked my bar exam for the third time...No, I'll start from the beginning... Edison and I opened up a Law firm together as partners. He passed the bar first and started working in criminal law. The deal was that I would start of my environmental law practice I always dreamed about, as soon as I pass the bar. But when I failed the bar yet again, he gave me a lecture on how we would never actually be equal partners, since my money payed for the firm. He didn't want to be my employee. My parents were disappointed in me, his too, so he called of the wedding."

One part of Olivia couldn't believe that she was telling this to the man who was THE catalyst of all her troubles, all her pain for so long. Other part of her told her that it was the right thing to leave out the part where she'd tell him how it's all his fault... How her exam was the day after he made her feel alive for the first time...How she couldn't stop thinking about him all night before the exam...How she run away to Brazilian rain forests to get away from him...

"I never knew you wanted to become a lawyer.", he was in a shock.

She clenched her jaw. _No sign of sympathy, of course...A man with no morals._, she reminded herself of her old opinion on him.

"I went to the Law school, Fitzgerald. I even graduated!"

"There's that razor blade again!", he noticed and she took her hand from his with a deep sigh.

"I guess I'm not that comfortable talking about that subject."

"Let's find another subject. The new subject is-dancing!"

"No", she tried not to panic., "We should be talking about Pope Oil and my grandpa's will."

"That's what you think!"

He stopped the waitress near by, took Olivia's glass and put it on the tray.

"But I didn't finish that!"

"Now you did!", Fitz took her by her elbow and soon enough they were heading to the dance floor full of happy people dancing salsa. She followed him, knowing how childish would be to refuse him. She was desperate to get away, but nothing crossed her mind with him so handsome and sexy, so close.

"Help me God!", she muttered.

"What?!", he asked, "I didn't hear you."

"Fitz, I'm not sure..."

They were close to the dance floor now. At that moment, music changed from salsa, to a ballad by Marc Anthony. At least she won't be shaking her ass in front of him in that skirt. Olivia had to smile.

"The music has changed, so...", she begun to explain her change of mood.

"So what?". Fitz took her in his arms and made a few steps holding her close. "We'll change our way of dancing!"

She was helpless. Her body was pressed to his. Their hands were around each other roaming around their bodies like there was no one else out there. Their lips were so close...

She was terrified to dance to a passionate salsa with him, but this was far more dangerous. Salsa was sexy and passionate, but with no tenderness. But this...She felt exposed and vulnerable like they were making love in front of everyone.

"This feels so good...", he whispered in her ear, his hands gently caressing her lower back and getting lower to her ass. "I knew it would be..."

Olivia licked her lips trying to find her voice again.

"I bet you say that to all your fan girls."

He lifted her chin with his finger, making her look into his eyes.

"Hardly."

He couldn't stop looking into her eyes. He saw the hurt and he wished nothing but to beat up that asshole Edison. It wasn't the time to think about that now... Here she was, trembling in his arms, fitting his body like a glove, while gently caressing his hair. She suddenly put her hand on his chest and he was scared that she'll push him away, but she didn't. She opened up a button on his shirt and placed a tender kiss on his chest, leaving him speechless. She was never so tender with him. He didn't care if it was just the wine, he would take anything he can get from this incredible woman.

She looked up at him, blushing a little bit and he found it adorable.

"Fitz..."

"Yeah, Livvie?"

He was breathless looking at her mocha skin.

"Let's get out of here."

He wasn't sure if he imagined it through their alcohol haze.

"Livvie, are you sure?"

She didn't say a thing. She just crashed her lips against his, making him moan. Their tongues were dueling with a heated rush, and they felt they would die if they got separated. _Is this really happening?!_, Fitz couldn't believe his luck.

"Baby, I know we have a history of PDA in this club, but I'd rather take this to a secluded, private place, while I still can walk.", he was panting, taking her head between his hands. "I want to show you something..."

"Oh, I want to show you something too, sailor!", she giggled putting his hand on her breast.

He knew her. She wasn't drunk, she was tipsy and it was important that she wanted to be with him while conscious.

"You'll have to slow down a bit, gorgeous...", he reluctantly took her hand and went to the wardrobe section.

Ten minutes later they were on the road to his lake house. He usually went there on weekends to swim and relax and never knew it would come handy, because it was 20 minutes away from this club. He was proud of his self-control, with hands firmly on the wheel, while Olivia was nibbling on his ear.

The alcohol made her bold and brave. Abby use to joke how Olivia always needed a bit of alcohol so she wouldn't be arguing so much with people. But Olivia knew what she wanted. Tonight she'll let her guard down, let her old fantasies come true and firmly decided that if this was all they could get, she was going to be fine with that.

"Where are we going?", she asked him putting a hand under his shirt. She was caressing him, enjoying the firmness of his chest. That got his attention, cos he shifted in his car seat. He was brick hard.

"Baby...stop doing that, or else I'm gonna turn this car right into the lake!"

"I can't! My hands have a brain of their own!", she laughed. Fitz could swear he could listen to that laughter forever.

"I've got a different body part that has a brain of his own.", he smirked putting her hand on the bulge in his jeans. Big mistake! She was massaging him with no shame at all and he begun to wonder how experienced she really was.

"Well, you did say your 'equipment' was impressive earlier, but I think you've underestimated yourself, Fitz."

"Shut up!", he closed her mouth with a earth shattering kiss, giving all the energy he's got not to stop the car and take her right there on the side of the road.

Lucky for them, they were approaching his lake house. After a while, Olivia got out of the car and starred at the most beautiful lake house she's ever seen.

It was a lakefront house located among the beautiful pines. A two story house, with a private dock, six bedrooms, 5 baths, five stone fireplaces, including one on the porch. It was Fitz's grandfathers', than his parents', but then his dad passed away two years ago and mom couldn't stand to live alone there, so she moved away to a city apartment. Fitz was in love with that house since his childhood and dreamed of living a happy life there with a bunch of kids and a woman he loves. Mellie was definitely not in the mood for living a quit life, she was more into New York and her dentist, apparently.

"Earth to Olivia!", he squeezed her hand, bringing her out of her enchantment.

"Fitz...this is beautiful! I could never imagine you in a lake house to save my life!"

"I'm full of surprises.", he dragged a hand through his hair nervously. _Is she changing her mind?!_ He was scared to death that she'll run away.

Olivia visibly shivered from the cold air. It was still summer, but the nights were getting colder by the day.

"Is that _**Pinus mugo**_ or _**Pinus sylvestris**_?!", she was looking at the pine trees trying to determine the exact specie and Fitz was getting impatient.

"Hey, Jungle lady! If you find my gorgeous, sexy date from tonight somewhere, tell her I'll be at the house, getting naked!"

He was walking up the stars and she looked at his amazing figure forgetting about the trees. She was right behind him in no time, hugging him around his waist and inhaling his masculine scent. He turned her around so she could face him, lifting her chin up.

"Did I mention I look really good naked?"

"I figured that.", she kissed the tip of his nose gently and Fitz suddenly lifted her up in a fireman's carry.

"C'mon, Jungle Livvie, I'll show you the house later! Much later!"

She was laughing like a little kid, while he expertly moved around the house in the dark, until he hit his head on the kitchen door.

"Ouch!", he yelled, and Olivia tried to escape his grip. "Behave, woman! I'll spank you if I have to!"

"Oh, you would love that, huh?!", she was playing with fire, she knew.

Fitz was now practically running towards his bedroom with her in his arms. Once he closed the door, he put her against it and Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him feverishly. His mouth devoured hers and he was grateful she chose to wear a thigh-high stockings that evening.

He clamped a hand between her thighs, crazed to feel the wet, the warmth, and pushed her so quickly, so violently to peak, they both shuddered. She held him tighter, stunned, as he raked heat through her body. And when she cried out, feeling his fingers deep inside her, it was with mindless pleasure.

"Fitz...", she was almost breathless and his hand slid into her hair, dipping his head slowly, brushing his lips against hers.

"Take off your clothes.", he whispered putting her down gently and she smiled looking straight to his eyes. The initial urgency and desire was tamed by their quick encounter, but Olivia knew what he had in mind. She unzipped her skirt slowly making a deliberate show out of it, then took of her stockings and tossed them next to her heels who fell down long time ago.

"Can I get some help?", she turned her back to him, signaling him to unzip her bustier. Fitz watched her in her lace pink thong and his hands trembled while unzipping her. He molded his hands around her body as she got rid of the last piece of clothes she wore.

Olivia turned around and he couldn't believe she was standing in front of him naked. She was pure silk, her mocha skin carved into curves. But there was nothing fragile. She walked around his room with drama and confidence he admired, and stood next to a lamp near the bed.

"Lights on, lights off?"

When he didn't answer, she glanced over her shoulder again with a smirk, turning the light on.

"Relax, Fitz. I'm not going to hurt you-unless you ask for it."

He was brick hard for most part of that night and now his body throbbed aching with desire.

She was by his side purring like a cat, unbuttoning his shirt, kissing his chest along the way, until she hurried taking his belt off with one swift move. Fitz let his lips glide along her throat, until he paused cupping her breasts. Olivia's body trembled as his thumbs brushed her nipples, at first gently and then increased his pressure felling them harden.

"Livvie...you're beautiful...", he whispered roaming her curves and igniting a fire everywhere he touched. She felt the need to reciprocate and unzipped his jeans in a hurry. She felt his stiff member aching to brake free and she helped him pushing his boxers briefs down.

"Lose the jeans, Grant!", she demanded and Fitz couldn't help but enjoy her eagerness.

"Yes, ma'am.", his mouth was dry as dust, as he stripped of his jeans.

"You were right. You look really good naked.", she smiled at him, trailing a fingertip down his chest.

He had a body of a Greek God and she bit her lip in anticipation. He was rock hard and huge.

"Can judge a book by its cover."

She reached up, grabbing a hank of his hair and dragged him down on the bed with her.

"Stop talking...", she moaned into his mouth as she sucked his tongue. Fitz's hands were roaming her body, his hunger growing with each touch. He ached to grind his erection against her and she knew what he wanted so she took his hand and put it in to her damped panties.

"You want something, beautiful?", involuntary growl left his lips as he felt her wetness on his fingers.

Olivia's head dropped onto his shoulder as he stroked her thighs, deliberately postponing her pleasure.

"Fitz...please...", she was gasping between their kisses, awaiting his touch.

"Please, what?", he whispered with lips close to her ear as he punctuated the question with a swirl of his tongue to her earlobe.

Olivia's eyes drifted open, focusing on his lips.

"Fuck me...", she blushed under his gaze not believing what she just demanded of him and Fitz trusted his tongue into her mouth, making her moan again. He was nipping at her throat with lips and teeth as she pushed her hips against his erection. She could barely think under his touch, all she could do was feel. She slide her hands downwards to cup him boldly. Fitz gasped in a sudden pleasure of her small hand stroking him, making him harder, thicker.

His passion overwhelmed him as he sank down with her on to the sheets, devouring her mouth like a drowning man. His hand found the way to her drenched pussy, sliding into her in a slow, slippery rhythm. He discovered her body in a way no man has before him and Olivia felt loosing herself in him.

Fitz slid a finger into her, watching her head arch backwards with this new pleasure. Olivia felt her insides pulse and clench around his finger. She was moaning loudly as he inserted a second finger in her, bringing her closer to her peak.

"Are you close, baby?", he was panting at the sight of her breast jumping up and down as she was riding his hand.

"I want...YOU!", she screamed as he hit her spot, melting between his assaults.

He couldn't deny her. His body surged upwards as he slid between her legs and into her slit, creating a sweet, torturous friction. Olivia tried to catch her breath at this new sensation. He captured her lower lip between his, alternating between sucking it softly and slipping his tongue in and out of her mouth.

He slid himself up and down, teasing her entrance, allowing only the tip of his cock to enter her, driving them both insane. She cried out in longing and dissatisfaction, unable to resist any longer without him filling her up in every sense.

"Livvie..", he slid himself into her slowly, mind blown by the warmth that he felt between her slick walls. Her hips begun to move against his and he tangled his hands to her hair dragging her head back to his mouth. Soon they've created a rhythm like their bodies knew each other so well. Her insides clenched in pleasure of his cock hitting her spot every time.

Fitz couldn't stop touching her, filling her insides with a passion she never knew before.

"Yes, baby...", he whispered , continuing to pump himself inside her., "Let me feel you..just like that..."

His pace was quickening as he rode her harder and harder. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was underneath him, eyes shut, head thrown back...Her moans and cries were something he could never get enough.

"Look at me...", he murmured and she forced her eyes to open. What she saw shook her to her core. Their eyes stayed locked upon one another as their bodies rode each other faster and faster.

"Beautiful...", he whispered to her, igniting new waves of pleasure. He drove himself into her even deeper, inhaling her scent and she shivered.

She took his hands and guided them to her hard nipples as he began to slowly roll the stiff numbs between his fingers, making her cry out in an unrecognizable voice.

"Oh, God...I'm..I'm coming...Fitzzzzzzz!", she tugged his curls, moaning in ecstasy, as his mouth captured hers, muffling her helpless cries.

He dreamed of Olivia coming against him like this for years and he kissed her senseless, feeling himself following her in a a second. He trusted his thick cock once again and completely lost himself, emptying everything he had inside her.

Sensations rippled through both of their bodies as they were coming down from their rush. His hands were gliding down her body as he tried to move to her side, but she stopped him.

"Don't move yet, please...", he loved her new found confidence and was willing to oblige.

He stayed on top of her, finding her still trembling from their climax and jolts of pleasure. He could feel her with his soul...her soft, tight, curvy body, damp with sweat they'd worked up, and smelling of vanilla, sex and him.

"Half the thoughts in my head just evaporated.", he was gliding a finger up and down her hip and she giggled.

"Seriously, baby...I think I may be paralyzed.", he said, after a moment.

"Hmmm...Not from where I'm sitting.", she grabbed his now semi-erect cock and stroke it a little. After Fitz moaned, she shoved him to the side, than took a long breath-in and-out and said.

"Oh...God!"

"I think I saw Him, just a faint outline for a second.", Fitz murmured,"He was smiling."

"That was me.", she pinched his arm.

"Oh.", he was admiring her perky breasts again and she covered herself up with sheets.

"Don't start that again, Fitz. I'm sleepy. I have a lunch date with my horrible, pollution-loving parents tomorrow and you have to...swim, or go fishing, whatever you usually do on Sundays at this beautiful place."

He was snuggling up her side, making a perfect cocoon out of their bodies and inhaling a sweet scent of her hair.

"I usually don't have a beautiful...", he kissed her ear, "sexy", kissed her hair, "wild", kissed her shoulder, "lady, in my arms in this house that often. I'll show you your pine trees tomorrow, baby."

She turned to look at him. _**MY**__ pine trees?! _She knew she was so gone with this man. Fitzgerald Grant was absolutely adorable admitting this. She knew he didn't have to.

He could play a smug playboy all day long for others, but with her, he was honest. Olivia chose to believe so. And apparently, he loved nature almost as much as she did.

_He's perfect! And I'm screwed!_, she thought about her plans as a 'Green Angel'. Could Fitz ever understand?! Should she tell him?! She was to tired to think about that now. She decided to take a Scarlet O' Hara's "I'll think about that tomorrow!"-method.

She kissed Fitz's lips and snuggled back under the sheets with him. Whatever this was between them, she wasn't going to ruin it by over thinking. _Abby would be so proud of me! I'm a slut!, _she giggled.

****

**PART 4**

Fitz woke up feeling something is wrong. He turned to the other side of the bed, finding that Olivia is gone.

He felt up the place beside him and it was still warm. _Maybe she's taking a shower._, he felt hopeful going over to the bathroom. He slowly opened the door, only to find himself disappointed. He returned to the window and a yellow post-it came to his attention.

"**POLLUTION-LOVING PARENTS EMERGENCY (nope, they're not dying, sadly)! :( SAY HI TO MY TREES FOR ME! ;) CATCH YOU LATER. XO, LIVVIE"**

He couldn't help but curse Eli Pope for ruining his day with Olivia. He was going to swim until it was perfectly appropriate to call her and not look needy and pathetic. _Oh, my God, I've become David!, _he rolled his eyes and went to take a shower.


	7. Chapter 7

**PART 1**

"I can't believe they are such idiots!", Olivia looked again at the photographs that private investigator Wright showed her. Her worst premonitions have turned out to be true.

"If this isn't enough of a proof, I could get you a video."

"This is good. Thank you, Mr Wright."

"It's Harrison.", he smiled shaking her hand. "Any friend of Abby's is mine too. Call me if you need anything else."

"Thank you."

Olivia closed the door of her house and took a deep breath. It was still morning, but she felt like she could use a glass of wine to prepare herself for the day. She was feeling guilty for leaving Fitz's bed, but Harrison Wright did called her early to share his newest discovery and she couldn't pass the opportunity for "Green Angel" to strike again.

She plugged her USB device to the laptop and send photographs to the local newspapers and TV stations. There was no way that Fitz, her family or whoever could distract her from her goal. She couldn't rely only on finding grandpa's annex. Olivia Pope liked to have control over things. Fitz was a welcomed distraction, but she needed to keep him at a safe distance in order to do her job effectively. So she lied about the family emergency. She had to...

Just when she decided to take a trip to the gym before lunch with parents, her phone rang, signaling she just got a message.

FG: Hey, Jungle girl! :)

OP: Who is this?!

FG: You have some other guys calling you like that?! Oh, my heart! /3 ;-(

OP: Broken heart emoji?! Really, grandpa?!

FG: This "GRANDPA" made you cum three times last night! :P

OP: You're sure about that?! I may have faked it. ;)

There was no message sent back for a few minutes and Olivia giggled.

OP: Baby?!

Her phone started to ring and she answered immediately.

"So...I'm your 'baby', huh?", she could sense his sexy smirk from her kitchen on the other side of the town.

"You're sure acting like one now. Why are you calling, Fitz? To prove your masculinity?"

"Barking at a wrong tree, Livvie! I just wanted to know how are you? How is your day? What are you wearing?", he added almost in a whisper. Olivia squeezed her thighs together, remembering his husky voice whispering sweet nothings to her last night.

"If you must know, I'm getting ready to hit the gym, then lunch with my parents..."

"You could come to the lake house, I told you I'd show you my equipment. I have an excellent gym."

"Been there, done that!", she was getting nervous and started pacing around her kitchen.

"You're quite a happy camper in the morning, aren't you, grumpy pants?", he teased her and then remembered. "What's up with your parents, what was the emergency?"

_GREAT, OLIVIA!_, she grabbed the edge of the table harder. She didn't think of what she's going to say to him yet, never assuming he would call this early.

"My Dad had a minor health scare. I drove him to the ER, they filled him up with medications and he's fine now. He's resting at home."

She hate that she had to lie. Fitz was quiet on the other end, thinking.

"OK. I'm glad he's better, Livvie. I'll let you go back to your day. Call me later?"

"Why?", she took a bite out of apple.

"For phone sex of course!"

She almost choked and started coughing like crazy.

"See?! You can't even handle me on the phone, gorgeous!"

"Bite me, Fitzgerald!", she choked out when her voice came back to her.

"Oh, I will! You know that! Bye, Jungle girl!"

Fitz hung up the phone and returned to his favorite spot near the window. He would consider this to be a good, normal, playful "day after Earth-shattering sex"-conversation. He would be beyond happy to start off his day like this everyday, if only he didn't see Eli Pope jogging an hour ago by the lake near his house. The man was the epitome of health!

_Why did she lied to me?!_ He run a hand through his hear nervously. Fitz Grant could forgive many things in life, lies were not one of them.

**PART 2**

Conference room at Pope Oil on Monday was filled with board members like never before. They were waiting for Hal Pope to come in and tell them what's the emergency. Fitz grabbed the opportunity to switch places with Liv's Aunt and sat down beside her in the middle of the table.

"You never called last night."

"I was tired. I forgot.", she didn't. She was avoiding him on purpose.

Fitz leaned in a little towards her and whispered tickling her ear with his nose.

"I won't let you do this again, Liv."

"Do what?", she said louder than she intended to and her father send her a death glare across the table.

"Run away from me again. Go to Brazil or whatever God forsaken country you'll choose this time."

He emphasized his words by taking her hand in his under the table and caressed her fingers.

"This is not the time or the place...", Olivia barely had the power to speak feeling her whole body was pulled into him by some undefined spell. He looked dashing in his black shirt and jeans.

"Sorry, I'm late, people!", Hal Pope stormed into the room not bothering to sit down. He looked older than usual. Olivia almost felt sorry for the guy.

"Have you seen the news?! That "Green Devil" is one persistent motherfucker, I give him that!"

Olivia almost laughed out load at his comment. _Of course it's assumed that "Green Angel" is a guy! No chance in hell that a woman could ever do anything remotely intelligent as that!_

"What is happening? What's the emergency?", Eli Pope asked with a firm voice that send shivers down Fitz's spine. _How can this cold, unpleasant man have such beautiful, gentle daughter?!_ He could never figure that out.

"Idiot was spying on our lab team!", Hal started to explain. "God knows how did he managed to pass our security. He send compromising pictures of our two head lab guys, playing chess in the laboratory during work hours, saying that we are not doing anything to protect people from the pollution, we are a mockery of this state!"

"Excuse me?!", Olivia jumped first with a face expression Meryl Streep would envy. "Playing chess during work hours?!"

"Yes.", Hal nodded.

"Did you fire them?!", asked Fitz and Olivia wanted to kiss him right now in front of everybody. That was her next question.

Hal shook his head, drinking some medication with his water.

"Of course not. That "Green Angel" is not going to tell me how to run my own company!"

"You mean OUR company?!", Aunt Judy kicked in from the left.

"Mine, our, whatever!"

Olivia was focused and sharp like a tigress.

"You mean to tell me you fired my whole team in a blink of an eye after grandpa died...good, competent scientists who worked their buts of for this company, and you didn't fire these lazy idiots who are ruining our reputation?!"

Fitz was usually bored in these meetings, but Olivia's presence made them bearable. More than bearable...He just needed some popcorn and he would gladly look at her biting people's heads for the rest of his life.

"Olivia, calm down.", her father spoke. "I know you're sorry about your team, but we will not run our company by the rules of some angry bastard. We will fix this by monitoring our lab team better. I suggest we put camera surveillance in the laboratory so they don't do these things again."

Now she was pissed. She was 100% sure they would agree to fire them and get some competent people to work there. Her plan, other than mocking the company in the news, had no real, good consequence.

"Do you want me to come to the lab every day and babysit them myself so they'd actually do their job?!"

Fitz was enchanted by her wit and beauty. As well as her hips in that dress. She needed his help.

"Olivia is right. We should react. Fire those people, get some new ones, call out a press conference and stop making ourselves look like brainless fools!", he finished looking at Eli Pope, feeling the need to protect his Livvie from him especially.

"Remind me, what is your job here exactly, boy?!", Eli smirked at Fitz who clenched his fists under the table.

"Dad, stop it!", Olivia sat down beside Fitz, patting his knee in support, calming him down instantly.

"I'm the guy you come running to, begging for money, when you decide to spill some oil in the Mexican Gulf.", he couldn't resist answering.

"Environmental police is calling me now. Would you like to answer, Dad?", Olivia asked.

"You're disgusting!", Eli yelled and Fitz wanted to hug her cos she looked so sad.

"I suggest you call out that press conference like Fitz said, apologize to our customers and citizens of this town and hire a new lab team that doesn't need a babysitter!", she put her phone in the bag ready for the next big Olivia Pope dramatic exit.

"Or what?!", asked Hal wiping the sweat off his forehead.

Olivia was almost at the door, then she turned around.

"Or "Green Angel" will strike again."

Fitz let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Something about her calm comment raised the alarm in is head and woke up some doubts. _No, it's ridiculous!_ Someone from Pope Oil was probably this "Green Angel" by his theory, but Olivia?! No way! Even she wasn't that crazy!

He was lost looking at her toned legs in a white mini dress, remembering how good they felt wrapped around his waist, two days ago. What he would give to have them back in that same position. Olivia licked her lips, prepared for a big exit.

"This company has to address those allegations and has to show some good will when it comes to preserving the environment. Otherwise, people will boycott our products until we are bankrupt! If your desire is that, go ahead, be stubborn. But I guaranty you that won't stop the "Green Angel"!"

She turned around again and left leaving everyone including Fitz stunned. Things weren't going exactly

as good as he would want them, but they've made some progress. He defended her and she defended him in this meeting. She talked about her failed engagement on Saturday. Fitz frowned thinking about that idiot Edison Davis and the way he humiliated her. _He should pray to God he doesn't see me soon._

A desire to protect Olivia came over him like a tide. Fitz didn't expect to feel this so soon. And she certainly looked and acted like she doesn't need anyone's protection. He wondered how much pain was she hiding underneath her iron shield.

**A/N **Hello my dear Olitzers! Sorry for the short chapter, but this was kind of a filler to the next one. I'll post it before Thursday's mid season finale (just in case I end up fucked up with Shonda's bs after it and loose my desire to live! :P ). Our bae is directing, so at least we know it'll look good! ;) #TheresHope

Thank you for your patience and kind words and be on the look out for my new story soon. It will be more drama centered than this rom/com I'm doing now. I have a brilliant idea! :)

XO from me


	8. Chapter 8

The news about the chaos in Pope Oil has spread like fire on every news channel and Eli Pope has had enough of that. He was certain that they would have to come up with some changes in the company. His brother Hal wasn't interested in anything other than drinking whiskey all day, but Eli was the man of action. He dialed a number on his phone, hoping the man on the other side of the line would be eager to help out.

_Damn that Grant boy! _He was sure he's sleeping with Olivia. He didn't like it one bit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fitz was on the edge of his nerves. Three days have passed from that meeting at Pope Oil and Olivia wasn't returning his calls or messages. He even tried to convince his grandma to go to her, just to check if she's okay, but Linda just laughed at him. One of many perks of being the C.E.O. at his insurance company was the fact that he could walk out of work anytime he wants to. Now he was on his way to Pope Oil refinery to catch Olivia at the end of her work day. His driver was just approaching the main building when he saw her.

She was walking out of the building in one of her signature gray pantsuits, laughing wholeheartedly next to a tall handsome man who's hand was possessively around her waist. Fitz saw red. He clenched his fists at the sight, wondering what to do.

"Sir, is this OK? Are you going out here?", he heard his driver and nodded, knowing he has to face her sooner or later. He wanted to know who that guy was, before he beats the crap out of him for hugging his Livvie. He stepped out of his car right in front of them and Olivia stopped walking. She cringed for a second, more out of surprise than fear.

"Fitz...Hi!", she said admiring his black shirt. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking to see are you alive. I see that you are, so I can go on my marry way.", he didn't intended to sound jealous, but he was. And the guy was still holding her around her waist with the silliest grin.

"Hi. I'm Stephen Finch.", the man offered him his hand.

Fitz looked at Olivia who had a silent plea in her eyes, practically begging him to be polite.

"Hi Stephen. It's nice to meet you.", _now get your hands off my girlfriend!_, he wanted to yell, but politely added "I'm Fitz."

"Stephen is my friend from London's_ Greenpeace_.", Olivia hurried to explain. "Imagine this, my uncle decided to do something good, so they've hired him to come to refinery and be my special adviser on environmental protection!"

She sounded really happy about it, what made Fitz even more jealous. He wanted to know everything about her history with that Finch guy, but now was not the time or place.

"Look at that...Who knew your uncle would actually listen to anyone. I'm glad you're here to help, Stephen. It's funny how, out of all the experts in US, they have found you all the way from London for the job. I was pretty sure Liv didn't need a special adviser."

Olivia saw Fitz's eyes traveling to her waist frequently and she suddenly felt guilty for standing so close and cozy with another man in front of him. She pulled away and touched Fitz's arm.

"We need to go. My parents are waiting on us to have dinner with them..."

"And we have to do some grocery shopping first.", added Stephen. Fitz felt his stomach flip. He wanted to be the guy she brings to her parents for dinner. He didn't like this at all.

"Okay...you enjoy your dinner. Bye!", he turned away to go back to his car when he heard Olivia's soft voice.

"I'll call you later, Fitz."

He fought the urge to pull her into his car and kiss her until she was begging for more. The calmer piece of his brain made him turn around and smirk.

"I thought your phone is dead too. Good to know it isn't."

She was left to look at his car driving away. She felt amused by his jealousy and at the same time, she didn't want to hurt him. Olivia from few months ago would enjoy teasing him and flaunting another man in his face, but this one felt guilty. Stephen was her boyfriend when they worked in Brazil together for six months, but they've decided it's better to be just friends and co-workers. They've kept in touch over the years, but him coming to Pope Oil was a huge surprise for her. She was hoping they could actually make some great changes in the refinery and maybe then it will be the right time to stop with all those "Green Angel" actions. _Someday, but not just yet._ Olivia smiled, thinking about her latest idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She watched the road carefully to make sure there weren't any cars. It was 11 pm and she was just saying goodbye to Stephen, when her friend Miles from Pope Oil transport department called her to say the timing was right for another "Green Angel" action.

Olivia turned the truck that Miles gave her towards the forest road. Her mind wondered off to the beautiful pine trees near Fitz's lake house. _Fitz!_, she totally forgot to call him. She stopped the truck and turned down the engine grabbing her cell phone.

"Look who it is!", he answered his phone and Olivia relaxed herself hearing his sweet baritone.

"Hi."

"Hi, Livvie...", he was getting ready for bed, angry that she's probably still with that Finch guy.

"What are you doing? Why are you out of breath?", she asked trying to forget the fact that she's in a truck in the middle of a dark forest.

"If you must know, I'm preparing myself to go to bed and holding the phone while trying to take off my boxer shorts isn't the easiest thing in the world.", his voice was hoarse and thick with desire.

_Damn it!_ She forgot his habit of sleeping naked.

"Have you ever heard of a speakerphone option?!", she imagined him and his beautiful naked body feeling a sudden rush of warmth spreading inside her belly.

Fitz was now under his sheets, fluffing a pillow and getting himself comfortable.

"Oh, I'm not going on speakerphone unless you are, honey."

"Why?!" , she giggled innocently knowing in what direction this conversation is going.

He wished nothing more than to be with her right now and look into her gorgeous eyes.

"I need your hands free...You know...if things become that heated..."

Just when she was about to make a comment about his phone sex skills, she sneezed so hard that Fitz was scared.

"Are you okay, Liv?"

"I think my allergies are back. You know these summer trees."

"I thought you love all trees.?", he was being silly.

"I do, but not all trees love me!"

"Poor baby! Can I help somehow? Do you have all your medications?"

_Must he be so adorable?!_ Here was she, in the middle of a forest, hiding her real activities from him and he was worried about her. She felt disgusted by herself.

"Listen Fitz...I have to go. I'm tired..."

"Is Stephen there?", he regretted it the moment that question slipped out of his mouth.

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Yes, actually, he's right here in my bed. Gosh..."

Fitz felt stupid as a teenager with his first girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, Liv!"

"Oh, Stephen...right there! Don't stop!Ahhh...", she was faking an orgasm and Fitz was not amused.

"OK, Meg Ryan, I got the point! You can stop now!"

They both were laughing at his "When Harry Met Sally"-reference.

"Or you don't stop, just use my name instead!", he was playful, feeling his member waking up under the sheets.

There was that heat again. Olivia closed her eyes imagining herself next to him.

"Your name is the only one I do use in those situations..."

"Really?", his voice was deeper than usual. "What kind of situations?"

She couldn't believe that she was doing this. She wasn't a person who felt comfortable with phone sex, but lately all of her rules and principles on life were thrown out the window when it came to this man.

Saving the refinery and "Green Angel" action could wait for a while. Olivia unzipped her blouse for a bit and let her hand skim down her left breast.

"You know those situations when I wake up from slumber feeling lonely and hot..."

"Mmmhmmm...", he was grinning like crazy listening to her sexy voice.

"I cannot go back to sleep, so I usually think about you and the things you'd do with my body if we were together..."

"God, Livvie...you're killing me...", he was now fully aroused and his cock was at full attention as he put his hand on it.

Olivia wasn't that far behind. She was even more aroused hearing his deep baritone and imagining him naked. She decided to play.

"I'm touching myself, Fitz...".

He almost exploded on the spot hearing her words.

"Are you wet for me, baby?", he was focused on her voice like a tiger, his hand speeding up on his cock. "Are you touching my pussy?"

He heard a noise that appeared to be shuffling of her clothes and he could just imagine her, beautiful, spread out on her bed just for him. Just as Fitz was getting comfortable in his bed, he heard her sneeze twice and he burst out in laughter.

"Damn it!", she was angry beyond words and he was rolling on the bed.

"That's one way to kill my mood!"

"Stop laughing, idiot!", she felt like she could cry, but then realized that she is alone in the middle of nowhere trying to have phone sex with him and she burst out laughing too.

"I'm officially embarrassed for the rest of my life."

"Don't be, babe! It's just you and me. And you should go to the doctor in the morning.", he became serious.

"No! I'm not leaving my house ever again! You will see me when I'm 60, maybe then you'll forget this whole conversation!" Olivia zipped her blouse back and straighten herself up.

"You're such a prude! Don't be shy with me." Fitz would give anything to look at her face right now.

"I have to go, Fitz. I have to take my allergy medication and you need a cold shower.", she was smiling again, back in her good mood.

"That I do!", he was getting up from bed. "Sleep well, beautiful. And if you do wake up in the middle of the night, just imagine me as you usually do..."

"Oh, you're never gonna let that go, aren't you?!", she shook her head in embarrassment.

"You bet! Sweet dreams, Livvie!"

"Good night, horn dog!"

She giggled, putting her phone back to her purse.

_Back to action!_

Olivia soon drove the truck through the dark forest road until she found her perfect spot near the stream. She was about a mile from Pope Oil colors factory. Last week the environmental police had found the pollution down this stream, but it was near the industry zone and many factories were near so it was hard to determine which one is responsible. _"Green Angel" is going to help them! _Olivia smiled confidently.

She jumped out of the truck humming a melody that was in her head all day. She pushed a button and the load part of the truck raised and two tones of dirt dropped into the stream. It all felt down perfectly to the streams constriction, forming a natural dam like she assumed it will. Dam was going to detain all the polluted components that were going down Pope Oil's hidden pipeline.

When the truck has finished unloading the dirt, Olivia stepped into the stream in her rubber boots. She was fixing up the dam while mud was getting on her boots rapidly.

"Beautiful.", she admired her work still humming.

She got back to the truck, reminding herself to call the news stations and environmental police as soon as she gets home. _And get rid of these muddy booths! _She made a mental note. While returning the truck to Miles she wondered if her uncle would call out an emergency meeting in the morning. More than anything she was eager to see Fitz there.

Miles was kind enough to drive her back to her house. Olivia closed the door behind her and locked them up with a sigh of relief. These actions were taking a lot of her energy. She was tired. She took one look at her boots.

_Great! _While she cleaned up most of the mud, there was a white film forming on them. It was good to know that the dam was already working, cos the film was formed out of the toxic substances from Pope Oil. She frowned wondering how to get rid of them, without touching. She could go to her kitchen for some gloves, but that would ruin her rug. She didn't want to touch them so she could get them off here, either.

"What a wonderful plan, Olivia!", she was angry at herself for not going to the house through her garage.

At that moment her doorbell rang. She froze in spot. Could it be that someone had followed her?!

She forced herself to think rationally. She borrowed the truck from Miles, and he provided the dirt. He was her friend, he wouldn't snitch her and no one else could've known about the dam so fast. She didn't call anyone yet.

Doorbell rang again and then someone was shaking the door knob.

"Olivia!"

If she was panicking before, the level of panic in her just went through the roof when she recognized Fitz's voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N Yes, I just left you there hanging.** ***ducks to avoid shoos*** **:P I'll be back soon enough, I'm not going all 'Fitzgerald phone sex icing out' on you! ;) I did promise this will be up before the mid season finale of Scandal, so I hope you'll enjoy. Good luck to us Olitzers tonight! I hope Shondzilla will have mercy on our souls! Next for update is "The Splendor of You"! XO**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Sorry, my friends for such laziness on my part. Life happened and crazy work that slowed me down. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All logic has left Olivia's mind. The doorbell kept ringing like crazy.

"Livvie, are you OK?! Answer me?!"

Olivia sighed hearing Fitz's voice, wondering could she just pretend she's not home. She told him she was getting sick, so that was off.

"**OLIVIA**!", he yelled.

"**WHAT**?!", she was worried her neighbors are gonna call the police. The doorbell ringing stopped.

_Thank God!,_ she thought.

"Are you alright?", Fitz seemed genuinely worried.

"Yes, I am." She didn't know what to expect. Him ordering her to come out before he calls the police and throws her in jail?! _Could all this be a set-up?!_

"I called your house number and you weren't answering..."

"I was... in the bathroom."

"Why?"

"What do you think?!"

"Oh...Can I come in?"

"Why?", she was getting nervous.

"To make sure you're alright. You told me you were getting sick and you've pretty much sneezed my erection off so I couldn't sleep thinking about you and your allergies."

Olivia finally understood Fitz was there out of completely gentlemanly reasons. She knew that just with one look at her boots, jeans and jacket smart man like Fitz could get the Green Angel puzzle completed.

"It's really nice of you to come all the way here to check up on me, Fitz. I really appreciate that, but I swear, I'm better now. Go home and get some sleep.", she tried to butter him up.

"Not a chance in hell, Pope! I want to see you!", he roared through her door determent to come in.

_Damn you, Fitz!_, she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not dressed, Grant!"

She could feel him smirking without seeing him.

"I don't care, Liv. I want to see you. I'm worried about you. You shouldn't be alone."

_Out of all days, he decided to be all sweet and kind tonight!_

"Really, Fitz..."

"**Open the God damn door, Olivia! I'm not going anywhere!**"

_Olivia?! He is angry!_

"Fine...Hold your horses, Grant! Wait a minute, OK?"

_What to do?! What to do?! _She took her boots off, ran through the kitchen and put the boots beside the door that led to her garage. She quickly washed her hands, then ran to the bedroom, taking off her jacket and jeans in a world record time. She had no time to take her blouse off, so she just put her cozy short robe on, took a deep breath to calm herself down and went to the door.

As soon as she opened the door, Fitz hurried in like there's a fire somewhere.

Olivia picked through the door, waiting for any sign of the police or anything that indicated an ambush.

All was clear.

"I knew it!", yelled Fitz, startling her.

"What?!", she froze, blinking uncontrollably.

"Look at you! You're sweating and you're pale. I knew I should've come earlier."

Olivia realized she was really sweaty, but from all of her previous running around and hiding the evidence, not illness. Plus her robe was really thick and more for winter temperatures. It was better for him to think she is sick.

"I have a minor cold."

"Cold? I thought you said allergy?", he was examining her face carefully.

"Allergy, plus cold...I get that double treat a lot during this time of year."

"You should be in bed.", he sighed, trying to avoid looking at her amazing legs in a short robe. How she managed to look so sexy while being sick was beyond him. He took her by the hand and led her to the living room.

"I was in bed before a lunatic tried to kick my door down. How can you do that to a woman who lives alone in the city? She could blow your brains out with a gun!"

"Do you own a gun?", the mere thought of it send shivers down his spine.

"Don't be silly, of course I don't. I just wanted to say you scared the living shit out of me...Where are we going?", she asked when he led her in an opposite direction all of a sudden.

"YOU-are going back to bed."

She turned around and stepped away from him shaking her head.

"I will, as soon as you leave."

"No." Fitz wasn't in the mood for playing games. "You're going to bed and then, I'm making you a tea."

"I'm perfectly capable of making tea myself, once you're gone."

"Livvie.", he was in front of her in just a few steps.

"Fitz.", she pleaded him with her eyes to leave, but he put his hands around her waist. She missed him just as much as he missed her these past few days.

"Go to bed, Livvie. I have no time for meaningless fights."

"Why didn't you said so?! You saw me, and now you're free to go."

All of a sudden he took her into fireman's carry and led her out of the living room.

"Fitz! This is ridiculous! Put me down!", she tried to wiggle herself out, but only ended up being pressed closer to his firm chest. "I'll go to bed and you go home!"

He smiled amusingly.

"And miss my chance of showing off my babysitting skills? No way."

"I'm not a baby!", she yelled pinching his ass and he jumped a little.

"No...you're definitely not a baby." his voice was horse and filled with desire. He ran a hand down her back, making her hot even more. "You know I could swear that you have something else underneath this robe."

Olivia's panic mode was back on.

"I had a little fever, so I've put some close on." _I will burn in hell for lying to this man!_

Fitz's smile faded away in the hallway.

"You should've told me over the phone, baby."

Olivia bit her lip trying to control a sudden urge to kiss him. She felt terrible for lying to him. Here he was, worried about her, holding her so close that she could feel every muscle of his chiseled body and she was a liar.

"Is this the right room?", he asked, holding her close and she felt the energy shifting from playful to lustful.

"Yes...", her voice was a whisper. She let him into most intimate part of her house. The reason was completely innocent, but their emotions were anything but. Finally he put her down. He looked around the room admiring her style.

"Can I have that tea now, please?"

She was beautiful, with her dove-like eyes and shiny mocha skin. Fitz could make a daily job out of watching that woman and be happy for the rest of his life. He knew he couldn't say no to anything she asks. He ran a thumb down her lower lip and she sighed closing her eyes.

"One tea, coming up."

He was out of the room and Olivia was still standing with her eyes closed. His scent was so magical that she couldn't bare to move.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yes. She's sick more than she's willing to admit, grandma...I can't hire a nurse that early in the morning...No, I can't stay tomorrow! I have a meeting at the company...Well, why do you think I called you?"

"I don't have a clue, Fitzgerald! You woke me up, by the way!", said Linda Grant. "If Olivia is that sick she should be in the hospital!"

Fitz closed his eyes and count to ten. His grandma was being difficult as ever. He gripped Olivia's kitchen phone tighter, trying to calm his nerves.

"Olivia is not dying. She has a cold and an allergy issue and I just need someone to make sure she doesn't leave the bed, make her some tea and so on...I'm begging you, grandma!"

"You're full of surprises, Fitzy!", she smiled thinking about how much Fitz has changed for the better with Olivia around. "OK, I'll be there in the morning."

"Great. Thank you!"

He sighed with a relief and got back to his original idea, making tea. His gaze fell upon a pair of strange looking boots standing by the door that led to garage. They were all covered with some white substance that looked fresh.

_How odd?! What did Liv do before I came in? Why didn't she leave these boots in the garage?_

He shrugged his shoulders deciding he'll ask her if she wanted him to store them away in the garage for her. One more thing he decided few days ago is that he'll help her find her grandpa's annex. He wished he said that to her over the phone earlier that night, but he was caught up in his jealous thoughts about Stephen Finche. Then their conversation went in the phone sex direction and annex was the last thing on his mind. He opened the fridge and started making Liv a sandwich.

Once he came back to her bedroom, all thoughts abandoned his brain. Olivia was sitting in bed with a red satin sheet up to her stomach. Heavy robe was gone and was replaced by a silky lavender nightgown. Whole upper part of it was covered in lace which held very little to Fitz's imagination. Her hair was down and shiny and her skin was porcelain. She looked anything but sick.

She watched Fitz approaching her with a tray in his washout jeans and simple white shirt and he never looked more handsome to her in her whole life. Then she noticed something else. Dark circles around his eyes. He looked tired.

"What's wrong, Fitz?"

He looked at her trying to mask his feelings. He gave her a tea cup and stood by the bed contemplating whether to sit or not.

"Everything's fine. I'm just worried about you. You're working too hard."

Olivia took a sip of her tea, put the cup down on her night table then pull up the sheets and tapped the place beside her in bed.

"You are not fine. Come here."

Fitz looked at her utterly surprised, but he took of his shoes and sat beside her. He felt like a silly teenager making moves on his first girlfriend.

"What's wrong, Fitz. You know you can tell me anything.", she caressed his cheek and felt him visibly relax by her touch. "And if you don't tell me, I'll torture it out of you."

She straddled his lap, running a finger along his jaw.

"Mmm...I'd like to test your methods of torture, Miss Pope.", he chuckled squeezing her waist.

"You would, wouldn't you?", she stretched her arms further up, grabbing hold of his hair. "Spill the beans, Grant!"

"You're one impossibly stubborn woman... OK, so I had a pretty shitty day at work...", he muttered.

"Lost millions?!", she asked in half irony, playing with the curl on his forehead.

"Why do you assume that money is the only thing I give a damn about in this world?!", he tensed up feeling her accusatory tone.

"I'm kidding! Jeez! You are so tense!", Olivia rested her chin on his shoulder. "Can your girlfriend do something about that?"

Fitz was on the verge of fainting. _Did she say what I think she did?!_

"I don't know...should we call her and ask?", he murmured in the hollow behind her ear, giving her goosebumps. His tongue was leaving a trail down the column of her neck making her giggle.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll agree to help.", she plant a kiss on his ear. Fitz felt like he was witnessing a miracle.

"You are a crazy woman, Livvie. One minute you want me gone, next you're asking me to jump in your bed and then you are my girlfriend?"

She felt shy all of a sudden.

"Fitz...I don't know what I'm doing. Help me out a bit, please. I just know that I've missed you like crazy and I want you here like this...In my arms.", she exhaled, melting into his body underneath her.

"I like that.", he traced the lines of her jaw, than placed a soft, tender kiss on her lips making her moan.

"Hi girlfriend...", he whispered playfully brushing her lips with his.

"Hi boyfriend.", a smile that accompanied her words lit up her face, melting his insides. His mouth captured her lower lip, making her quiver with want, sending a pulsating warmth through her body. It was not just a kiss, it was a promise of much more. His breath was warm, intoxicating and Olivia felt his hands creeping up her thighs igniting fire on her skin everywhere he touched. He made her feel so alive and wanted.

"I want you so much.", she moaned into his mouth rocking her body against his, feeling his erection waking up.

"Fuuuuck!", his head dropped back and he closed his eyes. He knew he should be stopping her. She wasn't feeling good, she needed to rest, but every bone in his body ached for her. It wasn't helping that Olivia's fingernails scratched the trail of his sexy lower abdomen.

"Livvie...we should stop. Baby, you're sick, remember...You need to rest...ahhhh..." , he groaned interrupted by her fingers unbuttoning his jeans and reaching for his impressive member.

"Fitz...I don't have ebola!", she grunted and he chuckled at her enthusiasm and eagerness. He turned her over in one move and had her on her back smiling with a victory.

"Impossible...beautiful woman...", he grinned at her and before she knew it, he disappeared down her stomach. His hand glided to her lace panties, making her core throbbing, swollen, eager already.

_She's fucking dripping!, _Fitz licked his lips in anticipation of what's coming. He got her panties off and gently spread her legs, eagerly licking her clean. She tasted like honey, so sweet. Fitz flicked her bundle of nerves as she circled her hips against his face, making sexiest sounds he ever heard. He wanted to please her. Tonight was about her and making her feel everything he couldn't say with words yet. He pushed a finger to her core, curl it and gently rubbed her inner wall, then sucked on her clit..

"Fuuuck! Baby!", she groaned in a voice he didn't hear from her before. Her knees were shaking as she was grinding to get her release. Fitz was licking, sucking and biting her with such skills that she soon dropped fulfilled on her bed.

Fitz smiled at her and lay down beside her.

"What about you, baby?", she was in his lap in two seconds still panting from an earth shattering orgasm.

Fitz layed her down on the bed positioning himself over her. She couldn't stop looking into his beautiful eyes.

"This was for you, Livvie.", he brushed his lips against hers. "I'll get my turn when you get better."

"But, you didn't...", she started to protest, but he silenced her with his lips.

"Patience, baby. There's nothing I'd rather do than bury myself in you right now until Sunday, but you need to rest.", he muttered along the silky skin of her neck, trailing kisses along her jaw, to her breasts.

"I hate you for being such a gentlemen!", she sighed deeply disappointed, but spooned into a safe cocoon with him behind her. Fitz chuckled at her attitude kissing her shoulder and keeping her close with hands around her waist.

"Babe, I forgot to tell you something. I've decided to help you find that annex you're looking for. I have some guys that could help."

Olivia turned around completely shocked by this information.

"You did?!"

She placed her hands around his neck.

"And you expect me NOT to make love to you after that information?!"

She beamed at him like he hung the Moon.

"I'll take a rain-check, babe. You need to get better, super fast!", he groaned with desperation, feeling his cock twitching with just her words.

"And by super fast, you mean until the morning?!", she winked at him, tracing his lips with her finger.

"Arrrrrghhhhhh...Do I need to sleep on the couch?!" Fitz was so conflicted by the wishes of his heart and his mind.

"No way! You're holding me all night!", she was back into her previous position with her back against his front. She was feeling his erection against her.

"Tame that cobra, Fitzgerald! Let's sleep." she giggled squeezing his member in his boxers a little.

"Livvie, shut up and stop touching me like that or else I'm keeping you like a hostage in your own home!"

She hit him with her elbow.

"And you're not going to work tomorrow." _And you're definitely NOT sitting across that Finch guy in the same office wearing your short skirt!_, he left his thoughts to himself.

Olivia turned to him again, angry.

"I have work to do, Fitz. Stephen is just getting warmed up..."

"He is, isn't he?!", he rolled his eyes.

"You're not seriously jealous of my old friend?!"

_I am!_, he wanted to scream, but her look made him feel guilty of his insecurities.

"I'll see how I'm feeling in the morning, OK?! If I'm better, I'll go to work."

That was the end of the argument. He knew how stubborn she was and didn't want to tell her about his little morning surprise. He kissed her forehead gently and hugged her closer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Greetings from Dr Boyle!"

Linda Grant was anything but subtle. She barged into Olivia's bedroom at 8 am sharp, waking her up and putting a large bag of what appeared to be all sorts of medications on her night table. Olivia barely opened her eyes and she could feel Fitz was gone, before seeing his side of the bed empty.

_I'm going to __**KILL HIM**__!_

"Morning, Linda!", she opened up her curtain, seeing a sunny day outside.

"Morning, sweetie.", Linda threw her the bag with medications. "I think my grandson is trying to kill you!"

"Really?!", Olivia growled in rage.

Fitz Grant nearly gave her a heart attack last night, ringing her doorbell like a lunatic, than giving her the best orgasm of her life. _And let's not forget the 'almost' phone sex in the forest!_ He decided to help her with the annex. Maybe she could stop these _Green Angel_ adventures already?! She couldn't help but grin like a love struck teenager thinking about Fitz.

"You like him, don't you?", Linda smiled like an old fox. "Which poison would you like to take first?"

Olivia sighed. She couldn't lie to this old lady.

"I'm not taking anything. I'm fine, Linda. I had a reaction to an old allergy. Fitz is overreacting. He has gone insane!"

"I know, dear. That's so lovely of him, isn't it?"

Liv had to agree. If someone told her a month ago, that cold, calculative Fitz Grant could be this tender and sensitive, she wouldn't believe. Something deep inside was alerting her not to trust him fully, to be careful. He hurt her before, maybe he just wanted that annex so he could give it to her uncle?!

"Linda, you don't have to stay. I'm fine."

Olivia was worried about the dam she made last night. When Fitz fell asleep before her, she sneak into the kitchen and made a few anonymous calls to the environmental police and NGO's telling them about the pollution from Pope Oil in the river. She was desperate for some news. Are the news crews, managers of all possibly guilty factories that were near the river already at the sight?! She needed to know soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N My friends, I have a 95% of next chapter ready for you, so I'll post it tomorrow for sure! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Fitz saw Olivia a lot earlier that he wished for. He bumped into her at an urgent meeting at Pope Oil that morning. His grandma was behind her like a watch dog.

"Livvie, go home. You're sick.", he whispered to her going into the conference room. She was pale, but not from sickness. She was nervous about the latest _Green Angel_ action. Uncle Hal was drinking whiskey at a world record pace, until her father yelled at him to stop.

Liv sat beside Fitz like she usually did for the last couple of weeks and found her father's death glare on them. _What is his problem?!_

"I'm better now, Fitz. How could I not be with all those medications you've sent to me?! It's a shame you didn't live in the middle age, you could've fought the plague all by yourself, babe."

"Or killed all those people!", Linda jumped in from the left and Fitz felt his anger increasing.

"You should be taking care of her, grandma."

"Why do you think I'm here?! By the way, if Olivia is sick, I'm a sea turtle, she took all of my money playing cards!"

"What?!", Fitz was stunned.

"Oh, don't be like that, Fitzy! Besides, that will be my donation to the Greenpeace." Linda smiled like she saved the Planet on her own with that gesture.

_Greenpeace?! _Fitz started wondering what were the lengths of Olivia's involvement with the organization these days. His thoughts were interrupted by Hal Pope.

"I see that we are all here, so let's start! Linda, please leave the conference room!"

"Like hell I will!", her voice startled both Fitz and Olivia. "Liv is sick and I'm here to look after her."

Fitz knew this wasn't the reason. His grandma was just too curious for her own good.

"I'll call the security then..." Hal reached for his cell phone, but Linda stood up.

"You pompous ass! Clark shoud've fired you long time ago!"

"Linda, you..."

Olivia jumped in trying to calm the situation.

"Uncle Hal, I'm sure Linda won't tell the press anything that goes on in this room. I would like her to stay. Please!"

To say everyone including Fitz was shocked by Olivia's plead was the understatement of the year.

"She'll stay." Hal sighed grabbing his glass again.

"By the way, Linda knows everything. She was with me when aunt Judy called me about the meeting. If she didn't call me, I wouldn't even know there is a meeting today!" Olivia pinched Fitz's leg under the table letting him know that he should've been the one to call her.

"Behave.", he whispered clearing his throat and squeezed her knee to reciprocate, but regretted it instantly knowing how his day was destined to be filled with Olivia Pope-related fantasies. _You're pathetic, Grant!_ he scolded himself internally, feeling the familiar twitch in his pants. Olivia read him right through and caressed the bulge in his pants smiling innocently.

_Oh, miss Pope, just let me get you out of here!_

"Is it the _Green Angel_, again?", she asked with a calm voice like she didn't just flipped Fitz's world upside down with her "under table moves". Her hands were on the table now, giving him a chance to finally breathe.

Hal Pope was angry like a bulldog.

"That lunatic has blocked the river near our factory with a dam and then called the whole world to investigate a possible pollution."

"Possible pollution?!", aunt Judy was on Olivia's side like she predicted. "There IS a pollution, Hal and the environmental police has confirmed it. It seems that our filters aren't working properly."

"That's an accidental oversight, Judy." there was Eli Pope to defend the evil empire.

"Is it an _**accidental oversight **_that we have a secret pipeline that goes from our factory to the river?!"

Olivia couldn't help but react, although she regretted instantly sharing such a key information with all in the room. Something about her father always taking uncle's side was irritating her so much.

The wheels in Fitz's head started to turn. _How did she knew there was a secret pipeline?_

"Olivia, you stay out of this for heavens sake!", her father yelled at her and she suddenly felt small. "We've hired Stephen Finch to clean up this mess and he will. If you can't work with him, then I suggest you go to the jungle like you use to. Maybe you can save some baby gorillas or whatever else you use to do to feel significant in this world!"

Her mouth gaped at her fathers rant. She felt the tears coming to her eyes. _Don't cry, Olivia! Don't give him the satisfaction!_, she repeated in her head.

Fitz was beyond furious, hearing Eli Pope belittle his daughter in such way in front of her colleagues and family.

"Eli! You are one smug son of a bitch!", Fitz stood up rolling up the sleeves on his shirt and Liv was afraid he was gonna beat the crap out of her dad. _That would brightened up my day!_

"Olivia is one of the rare people in this room who actually cares about this company and its reputation! Just look at all the good work she's done with late Clarke to build up Pope Oil after that catastrophe of an oil spill!", he squeezed her shoulder to give her support and she whipped her tears away, beaming proudly at her man. _I could kiss him right now! God, he's so handsome!_

Her dad looked like someone punched him in the stomach.

"I suggest, you start to listen to Olivia more often and have a press conference about all the allegations sooner than later! She's not just a pretty face you know!" Fitz gave her his hand and she stood up following him.

"Ready for OUR big escape, Bonnie?", he whispered smiling mischievously.

"More than ready, Clyde!" she giggled like a school girl watching all those shocked faces across the room.

"What am I, chopped liver?!" Linda Grant followed them out the door.

Latest adventure of the _Green Angel_ was a partial success for Olivia. All the tv channels had stories about Pope Oil on repeat for days, news papers were full of articles about the company and their silence about the accusations. Fitz's insurance company had to give them a big loan so they could pay off the environmental police penalty. Hal and Eli Pope were willing to go to bankruptcy rather than approach the problem as adults and deal with the media frenzy. That bothered Olivia.

She was happy for the last few days, enjoying Fitz's company, embracing the fact that he became her rock. The way he supported her in that room and stood up to fierce Eli Pope was something she'll always remember. She, always independent and courageous Olivia Pope, found herself completely and utterly smitten by Fitz Grant. They've texted and emailed each other every day and spent every night at her house making love for hours. _Was it love?!_ Olivia finished her dinner and sat on the couch in her living room. Fitz never really said the four letter word yet and neither did she, but she felt it in every single gesture of his. She knew he was pretty emotionally closed off after his divorce and somehow two of them so imperfect made perfect sense as a couple.

Olivia sipped on her red wine, thinking of ways to tell him she is the _Green Angel. _Would he understand her motives for such extreme measures?! Or would he misunderstood her completely? There was only one way to find that out and that was by telling him the truth soon. She only had one more little assignment for her superhero self.

She was in her black leggings, black shirt and boots in five minutes and parked her car next to the factory in possession of Pope Oil in twenty. She had her camera around her neck and was thankful that

Fitz had a dinner meeting with some business partners from Tokyo. She wouldn't be able to get rid of him tonight if he was free. Nor did she want too, if the truth be told.

_Was this fence always so high?!_, she wondered, using all of her energy to climb it. She did it in her first attempt and thanked God for exercising frequently so she was in good physical shape. Uncle Hal, stubborn as he was kept this place with low security measurements and Olivia knew the few guards that he hired were now somewhere playing chess like her lab team use to do. She found the secret pipeline that environmental police knew nothing about, starting behind one of the montage houses on the property and she took pictures of it. _Good! All I have to do is take pictures on every location from here to the river and send it to EP!_

If only she could come into that montage house and take some pictures of the main source. Curiosity was killing her. She tried the door handle and surprisingly enough the door opened._ Olivia Pope, you lucky bitch!_ , she couldn't believe her luck. She went in and turned on her flashlight pointing in the direction of...Fitz Grant!

"Hello **ANGEL**!", to say he was furious would be the understatement of the year. Before he could start of with his angry tirade, Olivia grabbed him by his elbow and pushed him towards the door.

"Not now, you idiot! The guards are near by."

Fitz was following her through some path he never knew existed here and then just stopped demanding an explanation.

Even in this dark he saw the silent plead in her eyes.

"Do you want to be caught as the _Green Angel_?", she whispered and he just didn't understand. They were running for a few minutes and when they were far enough from the factory, Fitz yelled.

"Have you gone insane, Olivia?! How could you do this to your own company?! What exactly have you done this time?! I demand an answer!"

Disappointment on his face was breaking her heart. _What if he never understands?! I screw everything up!_ She tried to take his hand in hers, but he moved away and that hurt her.

"Not now, Fitz. When we are safe and far away from this place I'll explain everything, just not now."

Fitz sighed looking at her determent face. He knew better than to argue with Olivia Pope. He always seemed to loose. He took her hand, not missing out the victory smirk on her face and let her take him through the trees down to where her car was parked. All of a sudden she let go of his hand and ran like crazy towards her car. _Oh, no you don't, you little minx!_

He tackled her down on the ground just few steps from her car.

"Get away from me!", she tried to wiggle herself from beneath him. "You weigh like a ton!"

Fitz didn't move a muscle. He put her hands above her head.

"It seems you're trying to break your promise that you'll explain everything to me."

"So what?!", she growled.

"Don't play games with me! What were you doing out there?!"

"Nothing.", she pouted looking at her broken camera next to her.

"Olivia!"

_Olivia?! OK, now he's pissed!_

"I didn't have a chance to do anything, thanks to you!"

_Impossible woman! What am I going to do with you?!_ He was angry at himself sensing his cock twitching, feeling her so close underneath him in those tight black leggings. _Focus, Grant!_

"Olivia, I swear if you don't tell me what you did this instant, I will drag you down that factory and make you repair whatever damage you have made!"

"Are you crazy, Fitz?! The guards are all over that place by now. We were lucky to get away unnoticed. Besides, it would be pretty bad for your company to be caught with the _Green Angel_, don't you think?!"

_That is true._ He had to agree.

"OK, we won't go back there. Just tell me what you did and I'll fix it somehow."

"I told you I haven't done anything!"

It was obvious to him that he's not going to get any information from her. The only hope was that this last adventure was as harmless as those previous were. He finally stood up and got her back on her feet not leaving his hands of her waist. She looked so small and harmless in his arms that his brain couldn't process the fact that she was this eco freak who scared everyone at Pope Oil. Not his Livvie!

Her eyes were stormy and full of anger and right then he remembered how she made a complete fool of him. There he was worrying sick about her and her allergies and she was off to one of her adventures and lied to him God knows how many times in these past few weeks. He felt hurt, and betrayed.

"Can you at least tell me why?", his voice was cold.

"Why what?"

_Is she mocking me right now?! _

"Why were you doing all of this?!", he pressed her body to her car feeling helpless, horny, mad.

"All of what?", she couldn't help herself. She lived to tease Fitzgerald Grant.

But tonight, Fitzgerald Grant III had no fucks to give. **HE WAS FURIOUS! **He grabbed her hand, took her broken camera and pushed her towards his car on the other side.

"Fitz, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you home!"

When they got to his car, he took of his tie and wrapped it around her hands tying a knot. That wasn't an easy task because she fought like a tigress. He managed to do it somehow. _Fitz-1/Olivia-0!_

"I promise I won't run. Fitz, this is ridiculous!", she whimpered when he put her seat belt on in less than gentle way.

"And I bet you would keep that promise like you did the one before!"

He looked at her carefully before he put the engine on. Olivia Pope was the devil in disguise. Sent to this Earth to fuck up his mind and make him loose all control he ever had over his life. She could've easily killed a weaker man. She almost broke him on more than few occasions.

She sat there pouting her perfect plump lips like the world has done something wrong to her. Fitz felt his erection waking up thinking about where those lips of hers were just the other night.

_Not now! Not like this! _With her hands tied down, she was a challenge, but Fitz didn't want to take advantage of her in that way.

"What about my car?", she asked after few miles of driving.

"I'll send someone to get your car."

She rolled her eyes still trying to untie the knot on her hands, amusing Fitz immensely.

"So what? I'm just suppose to sit here and pretend I'm your prisoner until we get to my house?!"

Fitz smirked with satisfaction.

"Oh, you mean MY house, baby?!"

"I'm not going to your house!", she snapped at him.

"Did anyone asked for your opinion?!", he was having the time of his life.

"Fitz...you know this is crazy?!"

"No more than playing the _Green Angel_! You're the one who started playing these dangerous games. I'm deciding on the games that will follow."

If she was more angry, she would have steam blowing through her ears. _Life can be so wonderful sometimes!_, Fitz was humming, turning the car towards his lake house.

**A/N Sooooo, our Angel is busted finally! ;) Did you expect it to happen this way? What will Fitz do? He is pretty angry at her, his enthusiasm over taking her home aside. No more Mr softy, I promise. He's putting his foot down. :P I hope you've enjoyed. Next I'll update "The Splendor of You". Xo**


End file.
